Sacrum Romanum ImperiumThe holy Roman Empire
by ShenKim
Summary: This story was based from the last book of the bible, The Apocalypse. What could possibly happen to the people these last days and what does Jesus wants us to realize. Secrets and codes to be unraveled and twists that will make you read it more. God bless


The Final Advent

:_Sacrum Romanum Imperium_

(The Holy Roman Empire)

PROLOGUE

The most potent politicians and business men in Europe were gathered in the prestigious place in Berlin, the capital of Germany. They somewhat called it _The Congress of Berlin_. It was reported in the news that almost all countries all over the world were experiencing economic exigency except some countries in Russia and Asia. Being one of the most affluent continents prior to America, notwithstanding, the leaders of _EU_ known as _European Union _and president of Germany became so bothered about the sudden fall of their economy. So, they asked the Chancellor of Germany to convoke an urgent meeting to all leaders of each state situated in Europe.

One by one, the Prime Ministers and the presidents of the different states in Europe came out from Bundestag and immediately got inside the limousine. Having no chance to interview them right away, the media men followed the fast limousines of the leaders except for a fair-complexioned Filipina reporter.

"Damn it! Where's that air-headed camera man!?" she uttered angrily.

She sighed and reclined her back on the door of the van. Then, she saw a tall, tanned-skin and masculine man running toward her. She stood akimbo and glowered at him.

"Sorry, I need to pee." he said huskily while pulling his zipper up.

"Come on, we need to hurry. I wasn't able to interview them because of you!" she blurted out.

But the man seemed to be at a loss for words. He was vividly gazing at the facade of the building. She shook her head and stared at what the camera man was looking at. Her jaw almost dropped.

"W-hat does the holiest man in Vatican doing in Congress of Berlin?"

Chapter One

**Signos:**

**The White Knight**

The Pope was silently having his devotion when the Camerlengo entered his room. He saw the Pope was praying quietly on his bed so he sat on the nearest chair beside the table and waited for him to finish. After a few seconds, the Pope finally stood up.

"I'm sorry if I entered your room without any permission. It's just I saw you having your devotion so I didn't interrupt."

The Camerlengo was in his mid thirty's. He was about 5 feet and 8 inches. He was wearing a red soutane and a big rosary around his neck.

"How was US, Israel and Iran?"

The Pope asked, preparing himself to seat opposite to the Camerlengo.

"Nothing's change. I've heard from the news that Iran has no plan of backing off." The Camerlengo answered.

"Oh, I see.." the Pope sat. "I guess it's a big problem."

"How was your discussion in Berlin?"

The Pope gave him a wide smile. "Everything went well. I already done my part so I guess peace will come next."

"That would be good. Nowadays, many bad things happened in other countries. I wish this absurd war will come to an end." he stood up.

"God will protect our world from destruction. We just need to continue praying."

The Camerlengo again was inspired by the Pope's words. He bowed his head and left the room.

People from all over the world were waiting patiently for the result of the controversial Congress of Berlin. All of them wanted to be updated about the somewhat called Global-Credit Crunch; same with the people in the busy capital of the Philippines. They all stopped working for a while when the newscaster began to broadcast the world news.

"And now, for the world news, The United States is now in the midst of their greatest recession. The world's most affluent and influential country is now facing their worst nightmare ever, which is the fall of their economy. This is due to the devaluing of dollar by a staggering 90% against Euro. Rising inflations and unemployment are the other factors that led the United States to become a falling nation. On the other hand, countries in Asia especially China, Japan, Korea and India are experiencing prosperity with the help of their emerging industries."

A slim, striking flight attendant abruptly turned off the flat screen television. She sat on the couch and sipped a cup of coffee.

"Hey Syrille, what's the matter with you? Can't you see that we are still watchin' the news?" said the tanned-skin flight attendant seating opposite her.

Syrille was still silent. She stood up and went off to the attendant's quarters.

"How come you're so naive?! Don't you know that her mom and brother are in the United States? She's just worried about them."

The petite, short-haired flight attendant followed her friend, Syrille. She grabbed her arm and spoke.

"You don't have to be like that Syrille. Nothing's gonna to happen to them, so don't think too much." she said softly.

"You can't blame me for feeling this way Jessica." Syrille said, looking gloomy.

Jessica sighed. "I do understand you.." she touched her long black, curly tip hair.

Just then, a loud voice from the attendant's quarters caught their attention.

"Syrille! You better watch this."

Jessica and Syrille exchanged strange looks and went back to the quarters. Syrille's eye balls almost bulged out of her eye sockets when she saw who was reporting the news on the television.

"The Congress of Berlin is now the most controversial meeting ever held. It was attended by the EU Commissioner, Prime Ministers and Business men all over Europe. Even the Pope joined the meeting, which made it so mysterious and more controversial."

Syrille was a bit puzzled and startled. "T-he Pope?"

"May-be it's because.. they wanted to ask his opinion regarding that matter." Jessica uttered, sounding uncertain. "Mmm.. I ain't sure. How about you Laira?"

"That's disturbing. How come a non-political, not to mention a holy man of God, attended such meeting." she said pursing her lips.

And the reporter continued.

"The Chancellor and the President of Germany did not want to speak about what happened at the Congress of Berlin. Maybe a few days later, after a thorough study of the matter, they will announce what's their solution for the economic exigency. From Berlin, Germany, this is Irma Alarcon, reporting."

And the television abruptly shut off. The capacious quarters of the flight attendants were suddenly filled with murk for all the lights were automatically shut off. The whole place shook and bawls of funk were heard here and there.

"Yeah!" the tanned-skin and masculine camera man exclaimed. "We did it! We're the only station who reported the presence of the Pope in the Congress." he placed his left arm around Irma's shoulders.

Irma looked at his arm on her shoulders. "We should hurry, I don't want to miss our flight." she spoke flatly.

The camera man felt at a loss and squinted. "It sounds like you're not happy. Don't you know that because of this news you'll be famous?"

Irma sighed. She was happy, definitely happy. She was just an amateur reporter but she was given a chance to broadcast news; not just any ordinary news but a "talk of the town news."

"Hey!" he nudged her. Are you sick or something?" he touched her forehead.

"Get that filthy hand off me." she said irritably and shoved his arm away.

Irma's words cut through him like a knife. He turned his back on her and whispered. "What a go-getter!"

"I beg your pardon?" Irma asked, raising her left eyebrow.

The affronted camera man hissed. "Shh.. Whatever.." and got inside the van.

"Hey Mr. ANDY Morle," she called his name, giving emphasis to his first name. "who's go-getter?"

She got inside the van and sat on the same seat, making sure there's a 5 inch gap between them.

"Close the door. You're so excited about your victorious comeback right?" his voice was flat but stern.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Irma blurted out, facing him.

Andy faced her too. "First and foremost, we're not close so don't call me by my first name. Second, it's better not to be so arrogant. Third, don't talk to me anymore." and with that, he looked at the window.

I can't understand why you are overreacting here!" Irma was infuriated.

Andy was looking out of the window. He lifted his right arm slightly and showed his palm to Irma as a sign to break off.

"Yeah," she sneered. "Talk to the hand."

And she dragged the door of the van to close it. The driver, who was a German, turned his head 45 degrees and spoke.

"Can we go now?" his voice was soft but audible enough.

Irma bit her lower lip and bobbed her head. The German driver sighed and started the engine. He swerved left and drove off.

On their way to the airport, having no one to talk to, Irma took her cellular phone out from her black, leather shoulder bag and called up someone.

"Hello, Syrille.." she uttered flatly.

From the moment she put her phone on her ear, she heard a disturbing noise coming from the other line.

"Hello.. Syrille.. What's going on there?" she asked worriedly.

"I-rma," she was faltering. "something bad is happening here in the..."

She was not able to continue her words. The television abruptly fell. The whole place was shaking and the things around them crashed to the floor and walls.

"Hello!" Irma's voice became louder.

But she could not hear anything but screams of people, banging of doors and things crashing to the walls and the floor. Then, she heard a sudden noise like a phone falling on the floor and then, the line was dead.

"Hey, Syrille, what's happenin' there?! Hello!!" sounding worried and nervous.

Andy glanced at her. "What happened?"

Irma looked at him, trembling. "Syrille is in danger. We need to hurry."

Chapter Two

**Signos:**

**The Rise of the BLOODY Horse**

The Prime Minister of Russia was raging as he entered the room of the President in Kremlin Senate. He was walking to and fro until he tapped the table near the president.

"What's happening to you?!" The president asked, worriedly and annoyed.

"This can't be! I didn't have this position just to be ignored like that." The Prime Minister said loudly.

"Could you please seat and soothe yourself." he was looking at him. "Tell me, what are your remonstrations?"

The enraged Prime Minister sat on the wooden chair opposite to the President. "Did you hear the news about the alliance of America and Europe?"

"Oh, yeah. I've heard about it. So?" The President squinted.

"So?!" he exclaimed. "Can't you see that because of that they're going to rule over us. They are going to manipulate the earth on their own bare hands!"

The President stayed cool and sighed. "Don't shout here okay. Keep your temper down."

"How could I stay cool if this kind of Shit is happening? Aren't you disturb?" he asked, gazing at him.

"You are just making all things complicated Dalvir, you should be optimistic." looking calm. "Just think of this, we had an agreement with EU regarding that matter. We already gain their respect despite the conflict we had with them before."

"You don't understand me Mr. President," he stood up and looked out the window. "Now that America is under Europe, they became more powerful than ever. Powerful than us."

"Are you threatened?" the President curiously asked.

The Prime Minister heaved a soulful sigh and headed to the window.

"Don't tell me you are.." the President smirked. "Oh, I'm not used to it Dalvir."

"Who told you I am.." he promptly replied. "I do trust everything we had in our country. We've never come this far just to be threatened. If they declare war, it's war they're gonna get."

The puissant and nationalistic Prime Minister looked back. The President looked at him and beamed.

Chapter Two

**First Premonition:**

**NATURAL CATASTROPHES**

So cold-the breeze was cold and fresh. A beautiful and touching heavenly music began to give life to the place. The music wafted with the breeze and across the lake. It penetrated the ears of a quiescent young woman lying on a wooden balsa raft amidst the clear, round lake. Her eyes were blinded by the light of the sun. Dazzled, she slowly pulled her back up and found herself surrounded with water. She looked down her body and arms.

"Why am I wearing this white dress? What's this silver bracelet doing on my wrist?" she asked herself, sounding curious.

And she heard the music playing. She squinted and listened carefully to the lyrics of the song.

"_At the cross I bow my knees, where your blood was shed for me. There's _

_no greater love than this.. You have overcome the grave glory fills the _

_highest place, what can separate me now.. You've thought of it you made _

_a way when you said that it is done.."_

She closed her eyes and slowly swayed her head. The song was on her mind and soul. And as the song continued to play, tears fell from her eyes down to her cheeks. She opened them and saw a large, wooden cross floating in front of her. It was covered with blood. Out of curiosity, she moved her butt near the edge of the balsa raft. She extended her arm to reach the cross. But when she was about to touch it, the cross abruptly fell in the lake. Water splattered around and she got wet. She wiped her face and noticed that her white dress had red stains. Her eyes widened when she saw that the lake was now colored like "blood". Shocked, she slowly moved backwards. The sky turned gray and the loud thunder scared her off.

"Ahhh.,.." she bawled with terror. "Somebody help me.." sounding scared. Behind her, a wounded hand covered her mouth and pulled her down to the lake. It was so deep. While struggling for her life, she saw ruined houses and dead people below her. She was so shocked and swam up to get out of the water. When she reached the surface of the lake, she yelled out loud.

"Hahh..." she came to and found herself lying on a hospital bed.

"Daijobou desu ka." A Japanese guy asked, worried.

Syrille looked at the unfamiliar guy. The guy smiled at her and held her left arm.

"A-re you.. Okay?" sounding uncertain about his grammar.

"Do I know you?" she asked, assessing him.

Just then, the nurse entered the room.

"Good afternoon Ma'am, Sir, I just want to check if the patient is doing good now." the flirt nurse said, smiling at the Japanese guy.

Syrille took a glance at the guy and gazed at the nurse. "Are you checking my condition or his condition?" she scoffed.

"Well.." she halted. "Of course I'm checking your condition, MA'AM." she emphasized the last word, sounding embarrassed.

The beautiful but weak flight attendant gave her a scornful smile. "If that's so, thank you."

"Arigato Gozaima.. I mean... Thank you very much." the guy stooped to show his gratitude.

The nurse smiled back and winked at him. "If you need something, don't hesitate to call me."

And she left the room. Syrille smirked and shook her head. Then, the door swung open again and a handsome doctor came in.

"I hope I didn't disturb the both of you, did I Ms. Jeres?" he uttered smiling at them.

Syrille smiled back. "Hello Doctor..?" she paused, waiting for the doctor to introduce himself.

"Oh, I'm doctor Rowen." he offered a handshake.

"Nice meeting you doctor, Rowen."

She tried to sit then they shook hands.

"Doctor Rowen, I just want to know what am I doing here?" she asked, frankly.

"Well, if you could not remember, there was a big earthquake last Monday."

That's when she remembered everything that happened during the earthquake. Irma called her up that evening when suddenly it happened.

"And the guy beside you was the one who brought you here. He's been here for almost 2 days." the doctor said, looking at the Japanese guy who was looking on the floor.

"Oh," sounding surprised. "really?" she turned her head and stared at the Japanese guy.

The doctor smiled. "I guess you're feeling okay now. You're so lucky that this man found you early so nothing bad happened to your internal organs, just few bruises on your arms and legs. If you wish to go home, you could go straight to the cashier and pay your discharge fee." he explained in a sweet but flat tone.

"Su-re, no problem." he glanced at the doctor.

The doctor gave her a goodbye smile. He opened the door and left. The room was filled with a deafening silence. Syrille looked at him from head to foot. The Japanese guy was wearing a fitted black Nike T-shirt and a loose trouser. He was not that tall, perhaps, about 5 feet and 7 inches tall. He has a slim but brawny body-the firm and round muscles on his arms were so apparent. He has a fair skin and his eyes were not so small unlike the other Japanese guys.

"Am.. honestly, I don't know what to say." Syrille spoke softly, now looking at her hands.

The cute, Japanese guy gazed at her.

"Mmm.. Do-mo arigato gozaimasu." she slightly bowed her head.

The guy was amazed and smiled. "Yo-u can speak Japanese?" he asked.

"A bit." she made a hand gesture. "Thank you for saving my life. " she said, with sincerity.

"No, no..." the guy shook his head. "Don't mention it.. When.. amm.. I was trying to find a way out, I saw you lying unconscious at the attendant's room. Oh! Here."

He put his right hand in his pocket and took out a Haptic cellular phone.

"I found this phone near you so.. so.. I assumed that it's yours." he handed her the cellular phone.

Syrille went teary eyed while taking the phone. "You don't know just how thankful I am right now." she looked at him. Her voice was now shaking. "I don't know what I would do if ever, if ever..." her almond eyes turned red as tears fell from it.

"Hey.." he drew near her. "It's my pleasure to help you. I'm not asking for anything in return so don't cry." he said sweetly and wiped her tears.

"Syrille!"

A loud yell caught their attention.

"I-rma?" Syrille was shocked.

"What the hell happened to you?"

She rushed beside her without even looking at the Japanese guy. The camera man walked inside and looked over at the guy near the desk.

Irma touched her hair. "How have you been? You're alright now?" she asked continuously.

Syrille smiled. "Above par, I should say."

"Is that wound okay?" she touched the wound covered with a bandage.

"Wound?"

Syrille said softly but in shock. She gently touched the wound. _I was not even aware I have one._ She told herself.

"Shh.." Irma hissed. "how come you didn't notice the wound on your forehead."

"Thank God you're safe, sweety." Andy spoke, smiling at her.

"Oh, nice to see you again Andy." Syrille spoke, sounding surprised.

Andy walked toward Syrille. He held her hand and gently kissed it. Syrille cackled while Irma was so peppery while looking at him.

"Come off it, your saliva might destroy my best friend's skin."

"Why is it with every move I make, you always say something annoying?" Andy was hot under the collar.

Syrille gazed at them. "Whoa," she butted in. "before you kill each other, I want you to meet the one who saved me."

But the Japanese guy was no where to be found in the room. Her eyes searched the room and she's a bit hot and bothered because of his disappearance.

"Who?" Irma arched her eyebrow and looked around.

"He's just here a while ago." Syrille was bewildered.

"Yeah, I saw him when I entered here." Andy spoke apathetically.

"Really," Irma said, sounding dumbfounded. "how come I didn't notice him?"

Andy crossed his arm and jibed. "I guess you need to wear eyeglasses."

Irma frowned.

"Anyway," he said flatly, ignoring Irma. "I guess I need to buy something in the cafeteria."

And he left the two women in the cold room. Irma took a deep breath and sat on the chair beside the desk.

"Are you still thinking about the guy who saved your life?" she asked outright.

Syrille bit her lower lip and slightly bobbed her head.

"He probably went to the lavatory or he maybe went off because we arrived." Irma uttered, dubiously.

Syrille sighed. "I forgot to ask his name. Tsk..tsk.." she softly chuckled her tongue.

Irma giggled. "Tell me, is he cute?" her eyes sparkled like stars at night. "Why are you so bothered about him?"

"Cut it out Irma! It's not like what you are thinking..." Syrille uttered defensively.

"Yeah.. sure.." Irma was skeptical.

"If he didn't return my phone, I won't be able to contact my mom again. I won't be able to talk with my mom again if he didn't rescue me."

Syrille said sadly, looking at her cellular phone beside the pillow. Irma smiled and stood up. She sat beside her and embraced her. Irma knew how Syrille missed her mom and she did not know what can make her feel better.

**Chapter Three**

The cafeteria was so crowded. Andy sulkily walked fast between two men who were busy watching television. He immediately went to the burger stand and ordered three burgers and three coca-cola in can. Then he heard people chatting about something and they were sympathetic and bothered. He was puzzled. As he glanced at the big, flat-screen television above him, the news he saw shocked him a lot. After getting his orders, he went back to Syrille's room. He saw them packing up.

"Hey, are you leavin'?"

Syrilled smiled and nodded. "I feel better now so there's no reason for me to stay here. And besides, I can't afford to pay a large bill." she explained.

"You're right." he gave them the two burgers and colas. "Have you heard the news about Japan and Korea?" he asked while opening the can.

Syrille and Irma exchanged glances.

"Well," he drank the cola. "a strong typhoon penetrated Korea and it killed almost 300-400 people in just four days. The wind was so strong. It destroyed some houses, establishments and trees in different parts of South and North Korea."

"Oh my gosh!" Irma exclaimed, covering her mouth.

"While in Japan, they experienced an earthquake with a magnitude of 8. If I'm not mistaken.. Sixty people are missing, six hundred sixty six are injured and the tsunami approximately killed sixty six people. "

"That's unbelievable." Syrille's face was full of shock.

"Manila is still lucky that we only experienced a magnitude of 6.7 or else our city will vanish in the map."

The two women were silent. They were too serious thinking about what happened to the two emerging countries. Andy noticed it and changed the topic.

"Are you going home now Syrille?" he louder his voice.

"Y-eah," she answered hesitantly. "Let's go."

She slowly stood up and carried her shoulder bag. Andy and Irma helped her.

"I'm okay, don't worry." Syrille smiled.

"We're just worried sweety." Andy said, in a sweet tone.

"Thanks but I'm fine." Syrille winked.

Andy tittered. "Okay.."

They all walked off the room and went to the cashier.

"Excuse me, I'm Syrille Jeres. I just want to know how much is my bill?"

The cashier signed the receipt and gave it to her. "Your bill has been paid. Here's your receipt."

They were all startled and exchanged glances.

"A-re you sure? Who paid it?" Syrille curiously asked.

"A Japanese guy went here and paid all your bills Ma'am." The cashier answered.

Syrille's eyes went big. She was speechless for a few seconds then she spoke. "Okay.. Can we leave now?"

"Of course you can leave freely Ms. Jeres."

It was a voice of a man coming behind them. They looked back and saw the doctor smiling at them.

"Hello Doctor Rowen." Syrille greeted.

"Take care of yourself Ms. Jeres, You should have a rest."

He said sweetly and looked at the woman next to the patient. Irma has fair complexioned skin. Her dark-brown, layered hair reaches the shoulders and a physique that compliments her attitude. His eyes looked down. Her fitted white shirt shows her firm bosom and the curve of her body.

"Oh, you're a reporter right?" sounding uncertain.

"Yes?" Irma answered, astounded.

"I saw you on the television last Monday. Nice to meet you." he offered a handshake.

"Likewise." she held his hand and they shook hands.

Andy rolled his eyes. "Ehem.." he slightly cleared his throat. "It's dark out, we need to go now."

Irma gave him a sharp glance.

"Oh, thanks again Doctor Rowen but we need to go now." Syrille uttered, smiling.

"No problem." he smiled back. "If you need something just feel free to see me."

"Sure thing." Syrille raised her thumb as an okay sign.

And they started to walk. A few seconds later, Syrille halted and ran back at the hospital.

"Doctor Rowen!" she called out.

"Oh, Ms. Jeres," the good-looking doctor was surprised to see her again. "Did you forget something?"

"If.. If ever.. that Japanese guy goes back here, please tell him I'm so thankful for what he has done for me. Just tell him thank you." she said, having a sweet tone.

The doctor stared at her and touched her long, black hair. "I will certainly do." then, he smiled.

Syrille sighed and went back to Andy and Irma at the parking lot. Andy let them got in first.

"He's so touchy." Andy spoke, apathetically.

Irma hissed and looked at her friend."You didn't bring your car Syrille?" she asked.

Syrille slightly shook her head. "Nope. I left it at the garage. Jessica fetched me last Monday so I didn't drive."

"So I guess I'll be your driver today."

Andy closed the doors of the van. He started the engine and drove off.

"Hey sweety, why did you go back there?" Andy curiously asked.

"I left a message for the Japanese guy." she answered.

"Do you think he'll return there?" Irma asked, looking at her.

Syrille was not able to answer. She just shrugged and pursed her lips. Andy finally turned the radio on then a song promptly played.

_I see the king of glory, coming on the clouds with fire. The whole earth shakes,_

_The whole earth shakes. Yeaahh.. I see his love and mercy washing over all our sin._

_The people sing, the people sing.._

Syrille was listening to the song. "What is the title of that song?"

Andy shrugged while driving. "Don't have an idea.. It was my first time to hear that song."

"So do I.." Irma answered. "It sounds like it's a Christian song."

Syrille was a bit hesitant but there was something inside of her that wanted to know the title of the song. She did not know why but she was hearing voices from her ears.

_Listen..listen to that music. Time is short, short for all of you, for the earth, for the sinners._

"Hey, are you feelin' okay?" Irma slightly jostled her on her arm.

"Y-eah." she said, softly.

After a couple of minutes, the van halted in front of a two storey house. Andy got off first and opened the van's door. The two young women slowly got off.

"Let's come in, I'll cook dinner for the both of you." Syrille offered.

"No, thanks." Andy waved his right hand to show his veto. "My mom and dad are expecting me to be home by seven."

"Are you sure?" The young, flight attendant insisted.

"Yup." he rode back on the driver's seat. "Take care, got to go."

He winked at them and drove off. As they walk inside the house, Irma noticed Syrille's gloomy face.

"Why do you look so sad?" Irma asked curiously, looking at her. "Is it about the Japanese guy again?"

"No, it's not him. I'm thinking about Jessica and Laira. I don't have any idea what happened to them." sounding lonesome.

"Don't worry too much okay.. It's not good for your health." Irma advised.

Syrille sighed. "I don't know but I have this bad feeling about their condition."

"Tsk..Tsk..." Irma clucked her tongue. "Sit there and relax okay, I'll make juice for you."

Irma proceeded to the kitchen. Syrille was left sitting on the couch. Still, her face looked bothered. She did not know why she was uneasy. Irma went back and handed her a glass of lemon juice.

"Drink this." the reporter said, smiling.

Syrille took the glass. "Thanks." she sipped a little. "I want to have a rest, can you accompany me here just for tonight?"

Irma smiled and shrugged. "No problem with me."

They locked the doors and ascended. Syrille opened the door of her room and walked in. she took off her shoes and laid down on her quaggy bed. She slowly raised her right arm and looked at her wrist.

Irma noticed her. "What are you doing?"

And all of a sudden, she remembered her dream in the hospital.

"I had a dream, a very puzzling dream." the slim attendant uttered softly.

"Dream?" sounding curious. "What dream?" Irma sat beside her.

"It's about.." Syrille paused. "Even if I tell you, you won't understand."

She said then she turned right, facing the small couch.

"Come on," Irma pushed her a bit. "don't leave me hanging okay.."

"In my dream, I was on a balsa raft wearing a very white dress and a sliver bracelet." she said, yawning.

"Then.." Irma squinted.

"I was in a paradise. I was listening to a heavenly music then suddenly I saw a cross covered with blood and someone drowned me under the lake. But what's disturbing were the houses and thousands of people drowned in that lake." her voice was soft but clear.

"That's indeed disturbing.." Irma lay down beside her. "Probably your dream is about the people who died because of the tsunami."

And there was a moment of silence.

"Syrille.. Syrille.. Are you still awake?" she looked at her friend.

The slim stewardess was dead to the world. Irma smiled and covered her body with a blanket.

They were friends since high school. No one knows Syrille better than her. They were very open to each other though they have different religion-Syrille was a Born-again Christian while Irma was a Roman Catholic-it was not a hindrance for them to be best of friends.

Irma was still staring at Syrille. She was basically worried about her dearest best friend. She did not know why she was feeling that way but she knew something cryptic will going to happen. She stood up and turned the lights off.

**Chapter Four**

The alarm clock abruptly rang. Syrille groped on the desk and pushed the green button on the top of the Dong Bang Shin Ki alarm clock. She yawned and stood up. She stretched her arms and look at the time.

_It's already 7 o'clock in the morning, I should hurry._

She thought and proceeded to the bath room. After having a shower, she changed clothes and wrote something on a sheet of paper. A few minutes later, she left.

One of the most renowned Television Network in the Philippines was too busy cleaning and arranging the lounge. Some of the staffs were arranging the table, some are putting a big banner in the main entrance and some are talking over the phones. Just then, the President of the company came and talked to Andy.

"You are Andy right?" his voice was deep.

"Yes Mr. President." he was completely taken by surprise "Nice to see you here, Sir." He offered a handshake.

The President reached his hand and they shook hands.

"So, where's the new reporter?" he asked outright.

"W-ell.. She's not yet here but don't worry sir, she's on her way here." he lied.

The President, in his mid-50's smiled at him and tapped his shoulder. "When she arrives, tell her I want to talk to the both of you."

"Yes sir."

Muddled and in haste, Andy loosen his grasp on his cellular phone while dialing her number and fell on the glass floor.

"Ooppss.. S-orry sir."

The President only smiled. "I'll just talk to you later. I have a meeting with the News Department Team heads."

"Okay sir. No problem." he said, smiling. Andy was trying to conceal his jitter.

When the President walked off, he immediately picked up his phone on the floor and called Irma up.

Irma was awaken by a sudden call. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her cellular phone.

"Damn it! Why is he calling at this early morning?" she was a little irate. "Hello, what made you call me?" she answered the call.

"You should be here as early as you can. The President wants to talk with us."

Irma squinted and pulled her back up. "The President of the Philippines, President Martoza?" she clarified.

"Duh!" Andy exclaimed. "Are you on drugs? Of course the President of our company who else.." sounding haughty.

"Drugs your ass!" Irma blurted out. "You only said President so what do you want me to expect?"

"Shh.." he hissed. "be here at 8:30"

"Huh? But I.."

Irma was not able finish her words for Andy already hung up.

"That moron!"

She angrily threw her cellular phone on the bed. She inhaled a deeply and exhaled loudly. She went in the bath room and took a shower. Then she took some clothes from Syrille's closet and wore it. She was about to leave when she noticed a note on the desk near the lampshade.

I WENT TO WORK. I DIDN'T WAKE YOU UP 'COZ I KNOW YOU

WERE WEARY LAST NIGHT. BY THE WAY, THERE ARE LOAFS,

CEREALS AND MILK IN THE FRIDGE. YOU CAN HAVE IT AS

YOUR BREAKFAST. DON'T FORGET TO LOCK THE DOOR OK^^

SYRILLE^_^

Irma smiled and replied at the back of the paper. After doing so, she left. While walking, she saw a white cab and she immediately flagged it down.

**Chapter Five**

Driving on her way to the airport, Syrille's cellular phone suddenly rang. She took it out from her pocket and answered the call.

"Hello," she uttered in a flat tone.

And she heard a squeal on the other line.

"Hello.." she louder her voice.

"Syrille.." a voice of a woman-Cold and soft.

"L-aira?" sounding dubious.

"Please..help me, help us here."

Syrille's eyes widened but still focused on the road. "Hey, what's going on?" sounding bothered.

"Please Syrille, get us out of here.."

Syrille was shocked with her weeping. "Laira, tell me, where you at?"

The wails from the other line became louder then after a few seconds, the line went static and suddenly cut off.

"What the hell is that?!" she exclaimed.

She put down her cellular phone on the passenger seat. Syrille was confounded-why all of a sudden Laira called her up using a business card number-and disturbed-by wails she heard on the other line. She sped up her car and sighed. A few minutes later, she arrived at the airport. She parked her car and walked fast toward the entrance. Apparently, the west wing of NAIA was under construction because of the earthquake. The very moment she walked inside the attendants' quarters, a pale, unkept woman embraced her tightly. Syrille was startled.

"H-ey," Syrille uttered in a hushed voice.

"I'm going to miss you. Take care of yourself." the voice was like coming from the grave.

"Huh?" Syrille was perplexed.

The pallor woman loosed her embrace and smiled at her. Despite her messy hair and pale skin, Syrille was able to distinguish her face.

"J-essica?" she said, shocked.

Jessica did not utter a word. She just touched Syrille's right cheek and walked off. Syrille was fixed at her place. She could not move, even the tip of her finger. She could still feel the cold palm of her dear friend-she was freezing all over. A few seconds later, she heard a voice calling her name.

"Syrille! I heard from the office that you already.." the loud voice paused. "Hey, what are you doing there by the way?" she tapped her shoulder.

Syrille was alarmed. "Jessica!" she yelled. She ran outside and searched for her friend but she did not see even her silhouette. Then, a tall, fair skinned woman touched her arm.

"Who are you looking for?" she asked, curiously.

"Jessica suddenly disappeared. She looks pale and-" Syrille paused, searching for the right word to describe Jessica.

"Jessica?" the tall woman exclaimed. "You don't know what happened?"

Syrille stared at her. "W-hat do you mean?"

The woman stared at her, puzzled. "Don't you know what happened to them? During the earthquake, Jessica and Laira tried to get out from the quarters but unfortunately, the television and the lockers fell on them. You're the only one who survived.

Syrille was speechless. Right after hearing the news, she felt weak._ I am the only one who survived.._

"Are you alright?" the woman asked worriedly.

"Please, bring me to them. I need to see them." she begged, controlling her emotions.

**Chapter Six**

**Second Premonition:**

**Global Famine**

From afar, Irma saw the staffs were shuttling from the lobby to the garden. She was a bit puzzled. _Is there an event today? _She asked herself.

When she reached the entrance door, a gargantuan banner suddenly rolled down from above the door. As she looked at it, her eyes widened and her jaw almost drop when she saw her fair, tamed faced on it.

"Congratulations Irma!"

They said ecstatically then applauded. Irma was overwhelmed. She was indeed surprised and she did not know what to respond. The staff accompanied her in the cafeteria. And she saw variety of food on the last table on her right. Everyone was staring at her, smiling.

"Let's start the celebration!"

The voice was hefty and it came behind her. It was disquietingly familiar. She looked back and saw her "hated" camera man, Andy. He winked at her and put his left arm on her shoulders. Irma gave him a surly glance. One of the staff noticed the tension between them and spoke.

"I could feel a fight here.. So, let's eat now." she said, prudishly.

It was a buffet meal. The cafeteria was crammed with reporters, camera men and staff of the news department. While eating, they discussed about her experiences in Berlin and how she was able to see the Pope. Abruptly, a man wearing a black suit with a soul-patch-one of the most renowned broadcasters of the same station called her attention.

"Our President wanted to speak with you, Ms. Alarcon." he said in a flat tone.

They all exchanged glances. A few seconds later, Irma stood up and followed him. They had a lift and the man pressed the 26th button. Then, the doors closed. Both of them were not speaking; they were reserved until they reached the room of the President. The man knocked first and walked inside. Irma heaved a heavy sigh and went in.

It was already twilight when Syrille got home. She was so exhausted. After opening the door of her home, she immediately plunged herself into her soft, olive davenport located in the living room. She stared at the ceiling and pursed her lips.

_Why do they need to die? __Why I wasn't able to save them? _She asked herself.

Just then, tears again fell from her swollen, almond eyes. She sniffed and gently closed her eyes.

So cold-the breeze was so cold. She was freezing. She was wearing a plain, white fur coat. She gently rose up and saw herself in the desert. It was noon. She was thinking why it was so cold despite the fact that she was in an anonymous desert. She started to search around; looking for a company but unfortunately, she was totally alone.

No buildings, plants, water, food and trees-only sand.

Wondering how she got there, balls of snow began to fall. Then it became snow storm. She was totally freezing. She tried to walk but suddenly, her knees gave up and bowed down because of coldness. Stuck at that place, by degrees, she was covered with snow. Literally, she became a snow man. Trembling and having no air to breathe, she tried to extend her arms. And she felt someone grabbed it.

"Syrille! Wake up!!" Irma was shaking her.

Syrille gained her consciousness. "I-rma." she quavered.

"What's happening to you?" Irma asked, worriedly.

Syrille did not respond. She just pulled her back. Irma sighed and went to the kitchen. She took a glass of water and spoke.

"Did you have a bad dream?" she asked while opening the door of the fridge.

"Yeah, i-t was.. So bi-zarre." Syrille wavered.

"Bizarre?" she went back in the living room holding a glass of water. "Why did you say so?" she asked curiously as she handed her the glass of water.

"I dreamt about.. a desert. I was in a cold desert and suddenly there was a storm." she narrated then drank the glass of water.

Irma scoffed. "That's indeed odd. How come there was a snow storm in a desert?"

But Syrille was still thinking about it. She dreamt about unusual things and she knew it was not only a dream-it could be a warning.

"You know what," Irma changed mood. "they made a welcome party for me. We got the highest rating because of my news. Mr. Gidon, our president congratulated me and made me the new host of our new news segment." sounding blissful.

Syrille fake a smile. "Congratulations, I know you'll make it."

Irma felt like she was not sincere. "Are you really congratulating me? It sounds like you're dissembling."

"Of course not," she touched her hand. "I'm really happy for you. I know how much you wanted to be a successful broadcaster."

Irma smiled. "I know that Syrille. It's just that.. I have a feeling that you're concealing something from me."

Syrille look indifferent. She removed her hand from Irma's and reclined her back. Irma sighed and touched her friend's cold hands.

"We always share our secrets to each other right, so why are you keeping it from me now?" her voice was soft.

Syrille failed to conceal her emotion. She embraced her tightly and began to cry. "J-essica and Laira passed away."

Irma was shocked. "H-ow come?"

"During the earthquake, both of them tried to escape from the quarters but the big cabinets, tv, tables and other things toppled over them. They were suffocated." her voice was shaky.

Irma felt gloomy after hearing Syrille. She touched her back to comfort her.

"My condolences." having a hushed voice.

"I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry if I couldn't be happy for your success. I just feel so guilty. I should have helped them."

"Don't say that my dear, it wasn't your fault."

Syrille's voice was full of sadness. Irma knew her friend needed someone by her side. So, she decided to stay with her until she dropped off.

The sun shone so brightly. The rays of it woke Syrille up. Dazzlingly, she stood up and closed the curtains. She yawned and looked at the old, wooden clock, hanging on the wall.

_I woke up early? How come I was able to wake up as early as 7am?_ She asked herself.

Ever since she had a new house, she always woke up late. Good thing her flights were always in the afternoon or evening. So, she did not need to be an early bird.

She took her wooden comb and brushed her hair. She walked toward the kitchen and took the thermos. She gently poured the hot water in her cup. Yawning, Syrille put some coffee, sugar and creamer in her cup and stirred it. She was about to sip her cup of coffee when she heard her cellular phone rang.

"Shh." she hissed and went back to the living room where she slept last night. "Hello," she answered, having a soft tone.

"Syrille," It was Irma. "have you heard the news?" she asked, worriedly.

"Huh? What news?" Syrille was perplexed.

Irma paused for a moment. She was having a second thought if she will tell it to her. She knew what she was going through. But she knew she must be honest to her best friend.

"Irma?" Syrille spoke.

"W-ell, it's.. amm.." Irma faltered. She was searching for the right words. "There was an accident happened yesterday in Albany."

"Huh?" sounding alarmed.

"There was a sudden fall of snow in Albany." Irma continued.

"Snow?!" Syrille exclaimed. "What particular place in Albany?" her voice has a tinge of faze.

"All places in Albany. Even NOAA was puzzled about the sudden outpouring of snow. It's already spring time.." Irma rapped out.

"So-" Syrille paused for a while. "What was the accident all about?"

Irma heaved a heavy sigh before continuing her story. "It wasn't only a typical snow, it was a snow storm. And because of that, many people got stranded and.."

"And what? You keep me hanging." Syrille's voice was annoyed.

"And.. the authorities saw a wrecked car beside a huge post downtown. The authorities risked life and limb just to get him out of the car. He was rushed into the emergency room because he was at a low ebb."

"I don't get it Irma," sounding puzzled. "Is this news important or perhaps related to you for you to call up at this early time?" she asked curiously.

"The authorities found a Louis Vuitton wallet."

Syrille's heartbeat began to palpitate faster.

"They found out that the owner of the wallet and car was.. Nallace Jer.."

Irma was not yet finish with her words when she heard a deafening sound that cut off the line.

**Chapter Seven**

Irma was standing in front of the emergency room. She was walking to and fro, thinking of Syrille. She was now blaming herself about what happened to her best friend. She should not have told her what happened to his brother. It only made her in straits. The fair-complexioned reporter reclined her back on the color cream wall. A few minutes later, her cellular phone rang. She took it out from her pocket and answered the call.

"What made you call me?" having a flat tone.

"Where you at? We have an urgent meeting, don't you know?"

The voice was husky and sounded like he was not in the mood-none other than Andy, the very manly camera man.

"How would I know? Nobody informed me about that meeting by the way. Tell them I can't attend because I'm in the hospital right now." she explained, in a loud voice.

"Hospital?! Something happened to you?" sounding worried.

"Nothing happened to me," her voice became soft. "I brought Syrille here."

"She was hospitalized again? Why?" he asked curiously.

"It's because I..." she paused. "Oh, the doctor is here. Talk to you later."

And the line was dead.

The doctor came to her, with an indifferent face.

"She had a nervous breakdown. Did something happen that it made her feel depress and passed out?" the doctor asked curiously.

Irma pursed her lips and looked down. She could not open her lips-her guilt is stopping her to speak. The doctor smiled and tapped her shoulder.

"She needs a lot of rest. She's okay now. You can take her out the moment she wakes up."

Those were the doctor's final words then walked off. Irma breathed out audibly and went inside the room where the nurse brought Syrille. She sat on the chair beside Syrille and touched the hand of her sleeping friend.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you." Irma uttered softly as she put her cheek on her friend's hand. A few minutes later, Irma dropped off, holding her hand.

"Ir-ma." It was Syrille, looking at her friend who is sleeping beside her.

"Oh, you just woke up?" Irma fixed herself.

Syrille showed a weak smile as her answer. She was pale and weak. Just a few days before, she was admitted in that hospital and now, she was there again.

"Are you hungry or something?" Irma asked.

But she got no reaction from the patient.

"Maybe you're thirsty. I'll get you a glass of water."

She was about to leave the room when Syrille grabbed her hand.

"How's my brother?" the flight attendant's voice was a bit shaky.

Irma faced her. "You should think of yourself first. Look at you, you look so pallid and thin."

"Just tell me what happened to my brother!" Syrille's voice became louder.

Irma remained silent for a moment. Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Excuse me, may I come in?" Andy asked, looking at them.

_Saved by the devil! _Irma said to herself.

"Yeah! You may come in!" Irma excitedly spoke.

Andy was surprised about Irma's reaction. He entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed, beside the patient.

"So you're here again." he smiled at the weak patient.

Syrille gave him a weak smile.

"I bought some fruits for you." he took out the plastic of fruits from his big buddy bag. "You need to have a rest and eat these fresh fruits."

"W-ow, how thoughtful you are!"Irma smiled and took the fruits.

Andy looked over her. "Are you alright?"

He was puzzled why Irma was so kind to him. Irma never showed kindness to him ever since they met. He was really not used to it.

Irma heaved a soulful sigh. "Good thing you are able to visit us here."

"Correction, I'm only visiting HER. I don't care about you." he answered, finger-quoting the pronoun, her.

Irma raised her eyebrow.

"Thank you for visiting me again." Syrille spoke.

"No problem." he held her hand. "You look so off color. Don't think too much 'coz it's not good for you. Don't mind you friend's nonsense talk. It will only cause you wo.."

He was not able to continue his words for Irma twisted his right ear.

"We'll just buy food and drinks in the cafeteria." she smiled, but her voice was a bit sharp.

Holding the right ear of the camera man, they walked out the room and closed the door.

"Damn it!" he shoved her hand. "What do you think you are doin'?"

"And what do you think you are sayin' a while ago?" she crossed her hands on her chest.

"I'm just being honest. I knew you told her the news about her brother that's why she passed out." accusing Irma.

"I'm being honest with her too. Anyway, how did you know that she passed out?"

"Of course I asked the nurse in the front desk duh!"

Irma made a dead set at him. "I wonder why I'm talkin' to a retarded guy like you!"

And she descended.

"Hey.." he called out loud. "Shh.. sore loser." and he followed the reporter.

Syrille was left alone in the solemn room, still thinking about her brother. Just after her friends' accident, now, her brother. She did not know what to think anymore-she was mixed up. She did not know why these things were happening to her. After a few seconds, she slowly lifted her back and sat. Just then, she heard a series of knocks from the door.

"Who's that? Her voice was low and weak.

The stranger did not bother to introduce himself and just entered the room. The pale and weak patient was surprised after seeing who was knocking on the door.

"I heard from your friend that you are admitted here." the voice was deep but sweet.

"Pas-tor James?" sounding surprised.

The man was between 25-30 years old. Tall and has a mediocre body built. His hair is one-sided and he is good looking.

"I brought something for you." he put a large bottle of energy drink on the table. "This will indeed help you regain your strength."

"Thank you very much." she said, smiling.

"Tsk, tsk.. " he clucked his tongue while slightly shaking his head. "What are you doing to yourself?" he drew near, beside her.

Syrille was speechless and pursed her lips.

"You should have a leave. You look so exhausted." he suggested.

"You know I can't do that. Especially now, because 2 of my good friends died." her voice was now wistful.

The Pastor noticed the loneliness in her eyes. He sighed and held her hand. "I was able to watch the news. I knew what happened to the flight attendants. Thank God you were able to survive."

Syrille looked at him. "I don't know why god is allowing these things to happen to me. Now, my brother had a car accident and he's critical."

"Huh?" the Pastor was shocked.

"My friend told me that his wallet was found in the wrecked car and he was rushed in the hospital." she went teary eyed. "I don't know what to do.. I'm so..I'm so depress." her voice became husky.

Pastor James touched her long, black hair. "Tell me, is your faith too little? Do you really think God will just let these all happen without any reason?" he asked calmly.

Syrille was again speechless. She did not know what to answer.

"He said in 2 Corinthians 5:7, we walk by faith not by sight."

Then Syrille recalled the last time she read her bible.

_It's been a while since I read my bible. Probably that's the reason why I'm feeling so weak these past few days. I should have thought of this before._ She thought.

"Remember that God is always beside us to listen and help us whenever we are feeling down or troubled. Don't hesitate to call upon his name, he'll certainly listen."

The Pastor advised. Syrille was enlightened. Her pale face and weak aura suddenly changed.

"And besides, we're not yet sure if the guy was really your brother. Let's just pray that he's not really it."

"Pastor, could you pray for me?" she asked softly.

The Pastor smiled at her. He knew from the moment he saw her God has chosen her on a certain mission that only HE would know.

"God will renew your strength and bring you closer to him."

They held hands and he began to utter a powerful prayer.

**Chapter Eight**

While walking at the hallway of the hospital, Andy and Irma passed by a small boy sitting on a wheel chair. He looks like 12 years old and what was so disturbing was his physique. His body was as thin as a rake and his face was already like a skull. Irma halted and gazed at the boy.

"Hey, we should deliver this food to her. I bet she's hungry." Andy said.

"I'm just wondering, what will happen to the peasant people 3 years from now?" her voice was full of worry and sorrow.

"Huh?" Andy was puzzled.

Irma heaved a heavy sigh and walked straight toward the cafeteria. They bought sandwiches and three cans of the pineapple juice. Right after buying, they went back to Syrille's room. While ascending, they heard the two nurses talking about something.

"Could you believe that? The price of rice rose up to P80 per kilo." the tall nurse said loudly.

"I was so surprised when I watched the news. Even the vegetables, meats and other goods went up for about 4%. What will happen now to our economy?" the other nurse said worriedly.

Andy and Irma looked at each other and entered Syrille's room. There, they saw a man and Syrille praying. Irma looked at Andy and put her index finger on her lips as a sign for him to be quiet. After a few seconds, the prayer ended. Syrille noticed them standing in front of her.

"Hey, where have you been?" she asked, looking at them.

"We bought something for you." Andy answered.

"By the way, I want you to meet our Pastor, Pastor James."

"Oh, nice to meet both of you." Pastor James smiled at them. "Were you the one whom I spoke with a while ago?" he was now looking at Irma.

Irma just smiled and bobbed her head.

"You know each other?" Syrille was shocked.

"Nope. When I called you up, she was the one who answered the call and told me that you were here."

"Oh.. I see." Syrille slightly bobbed her head.

Irma sat beside Syrille and gave the sandwiches to her and the Pastor.

"We've heard that rice, again, rose up." Andy spoke, out of the blue.

"Really?" Syrille said, sounding surprised.

"Oh, yeah. I've seen the news. The price of the rice increased and reached P80 per kilo." the Pastor added.

"Oh my gosh! Syrille exclaimed." That's too high."

"The rice became more in demand. Because of the global warming and sudden change of climate, the farmers weren't able to grow the wheat."

"Mea-ning we are now experiencing food shortage?" Irma asked.

Pastor James nodded. "That's the reason why different countries now are depending in Norway.

"Why in Norway?" Andy's follow-up question.

"It's because Norway has this Doomsday vault where they stock some seeds for future usage." the young Pastor said.

"Yeah, I've heard about that before. So, what's the plan of our government about the crisis we are facing now?" Syrille asked.

The good-looking Pastor shrugged. "Don't have any idea. The local government is still reserved about that issue."

"I felt pity for the people." Irma commented.

"If only all of us will believe that Jesus is our savior and he's the only one who could help us, no one will get hungry." The Pastor said, sounding concerned.

Andy and Irma exchange queer glances.

"The end is approaching. We all need to pray and ask forgiveness or all our transgressions."

_Damn! I think I'm burning. _Andy told himself.

"Precisely." Syrille agreed.

"Anyway," Pastor James stood up. "We have a crusade tonight so I need to prepare. See you on Sunday, Syrille."

"Of course Pastor." Syrille smiled back.

"Got to go, goodbye. Please do take care of her."

He stared at the patient's friends. He waved his hand and walked off the room. Andy followed him and closed the room. Just then, he sighed.

"Hooh! I thought I'm going to burn."

"Shh.." Irma hissed. "Don't you worry, in hell you'll get used to it."

"Shut up!" he said in an irate tone.

Irma smirked then looked at Syrille. "In fairness, he's handsome."

"Duh, as if he'll goin' to like a menopause nagger like you."

"Menopause?!" Irma exclaimed and looked at him angrily.

Andy lashed out his tongue and smirked. Irma gnashed while staring at him.

"Tsk..tsk.." Syrille clucked her tongue. "I can see love in your eyes." she gloated.

"Love?!" Andy and Irma blurted out then looked at her.

Syrille pursed her lips and shrugged. "I didn't say anything, did I?"

**Chapter Nine**

It was 7 o'clock in the morning. Syrille was eating her breakfast in the living room while watching television. She abruptly stopped eating when the image of beggars and poor masses appeared on the television. They were all thin. They were queuing in a particular booth just to get free food. She slowly put down the plate and drank the glass of buko juice. On the television, the old, peasant woman was begging the military man to give her 2 breads because her grand daughter was starving to death. But the virile, dark skinned military man insisted that each person should only have one piece of bread. The old woman still begged but the cold-hearted military man did not have pity on her. Instead, he scolded the old woman and shoved her away. Syrille bit her lower lip, controlling her anger. She sighed and slightly shook her head.

"What's happening to this world?! Couldn't they understand the situation of the people? They don't deserve to be treated like that!" she yelled out angrily.

And she heard a familiar voice behind the door.

"Why are you shouting at this early morning?" the man spoke loudly.

"Oh, you're so early today Kenneth." Syrille said, surprised.

She opened the door and saw a tall, good-looking guy standing in front of her. He was wearing a fit pink shirt and brown chequered pants. The handsome guy was holding a bouquet of assorted flowers.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle."

He smiled and showed the flowers to her, he has a perfect French accent. Syrille was startled. She beamed and took the bouquet of flowers.

"Come on in." she slightly moved her head as a signal for him to go in.

"I knew it.. You're still not ready to go." he said and sat on the couch.

Kenneth was actually a half-French, half-American but he was raised in Boston. He was one of those few good-looking American guys who could speak English and French fluently.

"You should hurry, we'll be late." he said, having a sweet tone.

Syrille smiled and put down the beautiful bouquet of flowers on the small table in her front. Kenneth was courting her for almost two months now. From the day they met each other, he was very consistent in showing his true feelings for her. She was also happy that he was a Born-Again Christian so she did not have any problem. She left Kenneth alone in the living room and ascended. She immediately went to the bathroom and took a shower. Right after, she dried herself through a towel and dressed up. She went in front of her big, oblong mirror and dried her hair using a blower. To be more gorgeous, she put some powder on her face and of course, pink blush on. Then, she headed back to the living room.

"I wonder why girls are so slow in putting paints on their faces.." Kenneth said, looking at his watch.

"Paint your face." she made face.

Kenneth cackled and put his arm on her shoulders. "Let's go, I don't want to miss Pastor James' lecture."

Syrille felt happiness after hearing those words from him. They went off the house and got inside Kenneth's black Vios car. He started the engine and drove off.

The church of Jesus the Gospel International was 10 kilometers away from Syrille's haven. The elders of the church were too busy arranging the chairs. The musicians were rehearsing while the usherettes were preparing themselves to welcome the members. A few minutes later, people came. Five minutes before the praise and worship, Kevin and Syrille came. They sat near the pulpit. Pastor James looked at them and smiled. Syrille smiled back. After thirty minutes of praising and worshiping the living God, the song leader welcomed the new comers and gave the microphone to the young Pastor. After giving an introduction about his topic, he began to preach. The preaching lasted for two hours and a half. Syrille and Kevin gave their tithes and went back to their seats.

"Where are we goin' to eat?" Kenneth asked, looking at her.

"It's up to you." Syrille immediately replied.

After some announcements, the service ended. Kevin and Syrille were about to ride in the car when someone called her name.

"Syrille!" the young Pastor called out.

"Pastor James." Syrille looked back and smiled at him.

"Can we talk for just about a minute or two?"

"Sure, no problem." Syrille answered promptly. "Wait here." she faced Kenneth and followed the Pastor.

"Honestly, I don't know what's really happening to you but Lord wants me to say this to you." Pastor James' voice was firm.

"S-orry Pastor but.. I don't know what you are talkin' about?" Syrille was perplexed.

"I had this dream yesterday.. And.. mmm." the Pastor bit his lower lip.

Syrille kept silent while waiting for the Pastor to speak.

Pastor James sighed. "I saw 2 horses beside you while you were unconscious and an angel came down. He introduced the 2 horses to you but you were not responding. He tried to wake you up but you were too asleep."

"Two horses?" Syrille asked curiously.

The Pastor nodded. "Yup. That's the only thing I could say for now. Don't dwell on the past. The future is more important. Figure it out Syrille, God is talking to you. Listen to his voice."

"Pastor James I..."

But the puzzled flight attendant was not able to finish her words for someone called the Pastor.

"Pastor James, we need to go." a young guy yelled.

"I need to go now, just remember what I have told you before. Don't be afraid to call upon him. He'll give you wisdom and knowledge for you to comprehend his ways."

And the Pastor left. Puzzled, she went back to Kenneth and got inside his car. On their way home, the half-French, half-American noticed her silence.

"What's the matter?" Kenneth glanced at her.

Syrille sighed. "Nothing."

Then her cell phone vibrated. She read the message and it came from their Pastor.

AND ONE MORE THING, PLEASE READ PROVERBS 3:5.

I KNOW YOU ARE CONFUSE RIGHT NOW BUT

I WANT YOU KNOW WHO YOU SHOULD THINK FIRST.

"Who's that?" he asked curiously.

"Pastor James. He texted a verse from the bible. " she answered in a hush voice.

He again glanced at her. "'Guess we need to stroll around the mall."

He swerved left and sped up his engine.

**Chapter Ten**

**The Unification**

"Have you read the newspaper?" said the bulky woman seating next to Irma.

"Huh? Not yet. Why?" Irma asked, reading her script for the new news program hosted by her.

"It's about the coalescence of the United States and Europe." the oversized woman answered, eating a junk food.

Irma paused and looked at her. "Wh-at?"

"Read this one." she stood up and gave her the newspaper. "I'll just buy something at the cafeteria."

Irma smiled. She knew how much Rinnah-the fat but intelligent researcher-crave for food.

"Oh sure, thanks."

Just then, she read the headline aloud. "The alliance of Dollar and Euro."

Out of curiosity, she read everything about it. It took her 6-8 minutes before she finished reading. It was indeed surprising. The whole world knows that Europe and US are part of G8-composed of 8 richest and powerful countries in the whole world.-despite the fact that the United States is facing a crisis, it's still disturbing why all of a sudden, the President of US went to Europe and talked to the Commissioner of EU. And this agreement will be the new talk of the town.

**Chapter Eleven**

It was already half past seven in the wall clock when Syrille and Kevin arrived home. Syrille immediately settled on the couch and turned the television on. Kevin closed the door and sat beside her.

"Do you want some drink?"

"A glass of water will do." she promptly answered.

Kevin pulled his butt up and proceeded to the kitchen. Syrille took the remote control on the table in front of her and search channels. Finally, something caught her attention.

"It's coalescence. The President of the United States and EU commissioner shook hands after their controversial talk."

The video of the President and the EU commissioner was shown. The President of the United States gave a short speech.

"I know many of you will ask me about my snap decision regarding this matter but I'd like to inform each and everyone of you that it's not only I who decreed this, but also my cabinets. We made a thorough consideration before we all agreed about this alliance. We concurred to this because we all know that this could help our country to become stronger and furthermore, it would be easier for us to solve the exigency we are experiencing now."

Then he gave the floor to the EU commissioner.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "our main goal here is not about gaining more power but to help each countries all over the world to fight global famine. We have talked about what's happening and we came out with this decision. We are assuring you that this will only be the start of good camaraderie and we are willing to help the countries who wanted to be free from famine."

And the camera was focused on the reporter.

"Until now, the main reason about their agreement is quite obfuscate but because of their talks, they are able to give us a hint about it. Live from Berlin, Germany this is Martha Budder for BBC news."

And Syrille turned it off.

"Oh, why did you turn it off?" Kevin curiously asked, giving her a glass of water.

"I'm fed up of bad news." she drank the glass of water.

Kevin wet his lips and sat beside her. "Is it about the unification of Europe and the United States?"

She bobbed her head and put down the empty glass on the table. "I guess The United States asked help from Europe regarding the crisis they are going through."

"I think that's their soft option. If our dear President won't do it, Americans will suffer. Everyone knows what's going on with America right now." Kevin stood up. "I'll go ahead honey, you needed a rest."

Syrille gave him a wide and sweet smile.

"I'll fetch you at 2 o'clock on the dot. Make sure you're going to give your answer when you comeback from Japan okay." he touched her right cheek.

Syrille smirked. "Oh yeah, I'll do that."

"All right!" he exclaimed, having a big smile on his face.

"Why a big smile?" Syrille asked curiously.

"Because four days from now, I'll be the boyfriend of the most comely and sweetest flight attendant in the world." he winked at her.

"Shh.." she hissed. "Jokester.. Go now and I'll go to bed."

Kevin gave her a flying kiss and rode in his car. Syrille watched him as he drove off and went out of her sight. She closed and locked the door. When all of a sudden, she remembered Pastor James' message. She immediately ascended and went inside her room. There, she saw her bible on the study table. She opened it and searched for the chapter and verse.

_Trust in the Lord with all your heart, and do not lean on your _

_own understanding._

She slowly laid her back on her bed and put the bible on her tummy. She sighed and closed her eyes.

_Misfortunes had struck me lately. Can you blame me being like this? _

Then she remembered her brother. She has been calling from since she went out of the hospital but his phone was out of reach. Hours later, when she was about to fall asleep, a sudden ring from her cellular phone brought her consciousness back. She took out her phone from her pocket

"Hello," having a hush and weary voice. "who's on the line please?"

"Syrille, thank God you're okay." sounding happy.

The flight attendant's eyes widened. "_Ku-ya _Nallace?" sounding uncertain.

"I've been calling you all day long and I couldn't reach you."

She was not able to control her feelings; her tears fell and started sobbing.

"Are you all right?" he asked, worriedly.

"I'm so happy.. I couldn't be any happier.." her voice was really shaky.

Nallace was baffled by her sister's reaction. "I don't understand why you're crying.. Something happened?"

"No, nothing happened. I was just so worried about you and mom.." she answered. " I've heard from the news that your wallet was found inside a wrecked car."

"Oh.. really?" his brother said. "Well, that pickpocket stole my wallet when I went to the market. A police officer gave it back to me." he explained.

"I thought it was you.. I was so worried.." she said, sobbing.

"Hey," his brother's voice softened. "stop crying Syrille.. Nothing happened to me."

"Good thing you were able to reach me." she wiped her tears.

"By the way, the real reason why I called you is because of my dream."

"Dream? What dream?" Syrille asked.

"I saw you encircled by living skeletons and they wanted to kill you so I thought something happened to you." he explained.

"Skeletons?" she squinted.

"Oh, I need to hang this up. I have to go to the church for the prayer meeting. Just take care of yourself okay. Don't forget to pray."

Syrille smiled. "Okay."

"I'll call you back."

And the line was dead.

Her tears were unstoppable. On that moment it was not because of sadness, but happiness. She slowly bowed her knees and prayed.

"O, Lord, forgive me.. I doubted you, I didn't trust you. I let all these negative emotions raze my faith on you. I'm..I'm.." she sobbed. "Forgive me, please.. forgive me.." she cried out loud.

**Chapter Twelve**

**The visitation**

Having swollen eyes, she went to the lavatory and washed her face. Right after, she proceeded to the kitchen and cooked the crab and corn soup. After a few minutes, her breakfast was all ready so she ate it in the dining room. This day would be hard for her because it's the start of her new life without her friends, working without her old friends and working with her new colleagues. After eating her breakfast, she immediately soaked herself in the bathtub. While relaxing, she remembered the young Pastor's advice and her puzzling dreams.

_I need to know the truth behind my dreams. I must figure it out. _She told herself.

Syrille was on her way to the airport. She was carefully driving her black chevrolet. A few minutes later, she arrived. She parked her car and proceeded to the new attendant's quarters.

"Oh.. It's a bit early." I'll just take a nap."

She laid down on the soft couch located on the right side of the room. Then, a white blinding light covered the whole place. From the ceiling, a comely lady wearing a white illuminating dress came down and gently touched her sleeping face.

The airplane slowly landed. Syrille woke up. She saw the passengers were queuing. Obscured, she stood up and looked at the window. She saw 2 men wearing black shades and suits. She looked again at the passengers and saw a white-skinned man wearing a gray jacket and black trousers-he was the last passenger in the line. Her feet involuntarily walked toward him. When the man began to step down the ladder, a shot from nowhere made Syrille stuck on her place. She saw the man rolled down and struggled for his life right before her eyes. She immediately descended to help the man and her eyes widened after recognizing him.

"No!" Syrille yelled.

"Hey, Syrille.. What's happening to you?" said their senior flight attendant.

Syrille opened her eyes. "M-iss Rollen?"

"Did you have a bad dream?" she asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I guess." she said softly.

The senior flight attendant, in her mid 30's, stood up. "Rise up and the plane will take off after a few minutes." She smiled and walked off.

Syrille pulled herself up and went to the mirror near the fridge. She fixed her hair and uniform. Then, she grabbed her bag and left.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Deja Vu**

"Everybody please fasten your seat belts. We'll be taking off after a few minutes." said the short-haired flight attendant standing at the aisle. Syrille was putting some powder on her face when their senior attendant came and tapped her shoulder.

"Are you feeling okay now?" she asked, worriedly.

Syrille nodded. "Yes, Ms. Rollen."

"That's good.." she smiled broadly. "Kindly assist our new attendants okay."

"No problem." Syrille smiled back.

Few minutes later, the airplane finally took off. Syrille was giving the food to the passengers. While giving out their food, someone caught her attention-the guy seating at the back wearing a black cap. She was quite sure she has seen him somewhere. Thinking where and when she has seen the guy, she went back to the attendants' cabin. There, the new flight attendants were chatting with each other.

"Hello there." she greeted.

"Hi." the two ladies greeted her back.

Syrille sat on the chair opposite to them.

"You're Syrille Jeres, right?" the tan-skinned flight attendant having a short hair asked.

Syrille just smiled and slightly bobbed her head.

"Good thing you were able to survive." the long-haired attendant added.

"Yeah. I was lucky that God gave me another life. " she said.

A couple of minutes later, the plane slowly landed at the airport.

"We are already in Japan. You can now unfasten your seat belts. Please be reminded of your baggage and children. Arigato."

After the flight attendant's wordings, the passengers all stood up and took all their bags.

"Oh, we're already here." Syrille said and stood up.

"I'm so excited.. It's my first time to go here." the short-haired attendant said elatedly.

"Really?" Syrille asked.

"Yup.." she bobbed her head.

"Likewise. This is our first flight abroad." the other stewardess added.

"You should stroll around. I'll be your tour guide." she offered and winked at them.

The two nouveau flight attendants felt excited and stood up. They went off the attendants' quarters and saw the passengers were now queuing. Syrille's eyes were about to bulge out when she saw the last person in the line-the guy wearing a grey jacket and black trousers-the guy who saved her life. He was holding his black cap and bag.

"Ms. Syrille, are you okay?" the two flight attendants asked, worriedly.

Syrille was still struck after seeing him. She looked out the window and she saw two men wearing black suits and shades. The fair complexioned guy was about to get off when Syrille yelled out.

"Wait! Chotto matte yo!"

She ran toward him, and grabbed his arm immediately. Right after, they heard a series of gun shots. Passengers inside the plane got scared and hid. In the plane, facing the door, Syrille was lying beside the guy she had rescued.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worriedly.

The guy gazed at her. "Arigato... Arigato Gozai-" He was not able to finish his words after recognizing the lady who saved his life. "You!?" he uttered, in shock.

The two flight attendants, who were on their knees and covering their ears, looked at each other.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Syrille and the Japanese guy she has saved were inside an enormous and luxurious room of one of the most expensive hotels in Japan, ANA InterContinental hotel situated in Akasaka, Tokyo. Both were reserved. The guy poured a tea in a small cup and gave it to her.

"Thank you for saving my life." his voice was soft.

"I just gave back your kindness." she answered, smiling.

"M-ay.. I know your name please?" he asked hesitantly.

"My name is Syrille how about you?" she asked back.

He extended his arm. "My name is Heichiro, Namada Heichiro."

"Glad to meet you."

Syrille smiled widely and they shook hands. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Donata desu ka." (Who is it?) Heichiro asked loudly.

"Amada desu."

The guy answered promptly. His voice was firm.

"Oh, ohairinasai." (come in) Heichiro said flatly.

Then a tan-skinned guy wearing a black suit came in. He was 1 inch taller than Heichiro and has a nice body built.

"Konnichiwa."

He looked at Syrille and bowed. Then he looked at Heichiro and bowed again.

"Bosu, shinpai nai yo, boku wa hikoujou e ikimasu. Taji-san wo zonjite orimasu." (Boss, don't worry. I will go to the airport. I know Mr. Taji). He said respectfully.

Heichiro slightly bobbed his head. "Sou desu ka.. Ii desu yo."(I see. That's all right) he said, looking at the guy.

Syrille was looking over the guy who just came in. She was quite sure she has seen him before. Heichiro noticed it and glanced at her.

"Do you know him?" he asked curiously.

Syrille looked at him and shook her head. "Iie.. I don't know him. It's just that he looks familiar."

Heichiro squinted and looked back at the guy. "Kanojo no shitte imasu ka." (Do you know her?)

The guy looked over Syrille and shook his head. "Iie. Kanojo o zonjimasen." (No. I don't know her.)

"Am.. maybe he looks like someone that I used to know." she smiled.

"Yeah, maybe.." Heichiro smiled back. He sat and talked again with the guy. "Chikoku shinaide. Wakarimasu ka." (Don't be late. Understand?)

"Hai!" he answered promptly.

"Iku."(Go) Heichiro commanded.

"Hai, ikamasu!(Yes, I'll go)" the guy immediately left the room.

"Are you hungry?" he asked the reserved flight attendant.

"Nope," she slightly shook her head. "don't bother. I'm doing fine."

Heichiro smiled. "I don't think so." he stood up and went to the telephone near him. He called up someone and after a few minutes, someone knocked on the door. Heichiro gently opened the door and let the room attendant walked in.

"Here is your order ma'am, sir." said the Japanese lady while putting the food on the table.

"Thank you." Heichiro said, smiling at her.

Syrille was looking at him vividly. _In fairness, he is undoubtedly handsome. His smile makes every woman faint. _She told herself.

"Enjoy your meal, Douzo meshiagare." the tall, slim Japanese lady smiled and looked at Syrille.

"Hai, domo ne." Syrille smiled back.

The Japanese lady was startled after hearing her wordings. She was shocked that Syrille could speak Nihonggo. When the lady went off the room, Syrille noticed Heichiro was looking at her.

"Doushitano?" the curious flight attendant asked.

But the Japanese guy was still reserved and remained looking at her face. Syrille touched her face then snapped in front of his face. Just then, he responded.

"Yeah.." he said.

"Daijoubu desu ka." Syrille squinted.

"Oh, y-eah," he smiled. "I am.. o-kay." he faltered.

He pursed his lips and bobbed his head. "Yes! I'm just looking at your.. at your.. am.. hair! Yeah, your hair." sounding uncertain.

"My hair." she mumbled then looked at her hair.

"We-ll.. you have a mane hair." he smiled, to conceal his uneasiness.

_Is he really looking at my hair?_ She asked herself.

"Oh, let's eat. I know your hungry." he said, then exhaled audibly.

"But I'm still full." Syrille refused.

"Come on, just taste it. Japanese food is great." then he winked.

_Oh my gosh.. Is he flirting? no.. this can't be.... Kevin will get mad at me.. _she thought, feeling anxious.

Syrille sighed and tasted the sushi. "Whoa! Kore wa oishii desu." (This is delicious) she showed a hand gesture.

"Hounto ni? That's good." the Japanese guy gave her a wide smile.

"This sushi tastes so different. It doesn't smell stinky. Nice.." and she ate another sushi.

"Wine wa ikaga desu ka."(Do you like/how about wine?) he asked sweetly.

Syrille squinted. "I'm sorry, are you asking me if I want wine?" she reassured if she comprehended it right.

"Hai. You are really good in Japanese." he said, with a big smile on his face.

"Not actually.. I just know the basics. You know, it's kind of essential especially in my job." Syrille explained.

"So do you like to have some wine?" he asked again.

Syrille slightly shook her head. "No, thanks. Water would be okay."

"Okay.." he smiled and finally ate his meal.

A few minutes later, they both finished eating their meals. Heichiro reclined his back on his chair and looked at his watch.

"Something's bothering you?" Syrille asked curiously.

"I wonder who are those bad guys.. Why do they want to kill me?" he said, thinking deeply.

"Would you believe if I'll tell you it's Deja vu?" Syrille asked, looking straight into his eyes.

Heichiro squinted. "De.. ja vu?" sounding hesitant.

"Yeah, deja vu. It's the experience of thinking that a new situation had occurred before. Mmm.. just like what happened to you."

Heichiro was quiet.

"Okay, mmm.. Actually, before that incident happened, I already knew it will occur." she explained.

"You already knew?" Heichiro repeated.

Syrille bobbed her head. "I dreamt about a guy wearing a grey jacket who was shot dead right after he got off the plane."

"Really?" sounding doubtful.

"The moment I recognized your jacket, I ran immediately and stopped you from getting off that was the time we heard a series of gunfire."

Heichiro was shocked about what he has heard. He was speechless for a minute.

"I know it's hard to believe.. Well, likewise. It was indeed so bizarre for me too." Syrille added.

"Yeah, it's weird." Heichiro agreed.

Syrille looked at her watch. "Oh, I need to go now. It's getting late."

"Okutte ikou ka.." (Shall I walk you home?) He volunteered.

"I beg your pardon?" Syrille uttered.

Heichiro smiled. _Okay, she only knows the basic. _"You want me to walk you home?"

"Ohh.. kekkou desu. I'm going to be fine." she smiled.

"Where will you go now? At the airport?"

"Yes." she stood up. "Thanks for the food." she slightly stooped.

"No.. no..." he held her arms to stopped her from stooping. "It's my pleasure."

Then, their eyes met.

"Oh, gomen nasai.." he promptly took off his hands on her arms.

"It's okay.." Syrille smiled a little. "'Hope to see you again."

"Yeah.. See you again.." the anxious Japanese guy smiled back.

Syrille turned the door knob and walked off the room. Heichiro heaved a heavy sigh and closed the door. He was really nervous and he did not know why. He sat on his couch and closed his eyes. Still, the picture of the striking flight attendant stuck on his mind. He opened his eyes then looked out of the window. There, he saw Syrille walking away from the hotel. _Why am I feeling this? _He asked himself.

**Chapter Fifteen**

On her way to the airport, Syrille was walking in the street amidst the horde of Japanese people when all of a sudden she felt something weird. And she didn't know the reason. Her heart was pounding faster than usual and it was alarming and disturbing for her. She never felt it before, only now. In the midst of the road, she halted.

"What's happening to me?" she touched her chest. "Why am I feeling this weird feeling?" she asked herself.

Feeling so bizarre about what she was feeling, she did not notice a black car approaching her way. The bright light and the loud sound of the car's horn made her shocked and stuck on her place.

"Oh no!" she yelled out covering her face.

The car immediately halted in her front. A Japanese guy wearing a black suit, with a virile body, got off from the new, black car.

"Were you hurt?" sounding worried.

His voice was deep but gentle. Syrille looked at the guy. She was startled after recognizing who was in her front.

"Oh, it's you." sounding surprised.

The guy smiled. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Ye-ah, I'm fine."

The guy sighed. "That's good. Come on in, It's not safe for you to walk here, alone." he opened the door of the car.

"Thank you." she mumbled and stooped a little.

Syrille got in the car and sat on the passenger's seat. The guy closed the door then sat on the driver's seat. He started the car then drove off.

"Good thing you were not hurt. You are only 1 inch away from heaven don't you know?" the guy spoke, looking at the road.

Syrille was not responding. She was reserved; thinking of the weird feeling she felt a while ago. Amada, Heichiro's personnel, glanced at her.

"Daijoubu desu ka."

Syrille slightly bobbed her head, looking below.

"Looks like you're thinking of something or should I say.. Someone?"

Syrille glanced at him. "Huh? Say it again.."

Amada grinned. "Nothing.. Where should I bring you?"

"At the airport, Tokyo International Airport." Syrille said softly.

Few minutes later, they arrived in Tokyo International Airport. Syrille unfasten her seatbelt and got off the car.

"Arigato Gozaimasu." Syrille stooped to show gratitude.

The masculine personnel smiled at her. "Dou itashi-mashite."

Syrille was about to close the door of the car when he spoke up.

"Syrille-san, Douzo yoroshiku." he said, having a crisp but sweet tone.

Syrille smiled. "Watashi mo douzo yoroshiku."

Amada waved his right hand to say goodbye to her. Syrille gently closed the door of the car then he drove off. Syrille sighed and went straight to their cabin. The two new flight attendants were there, chatting with each other. They suddenly stopped when they saw Syrille.

"Are you okay Syrille?" the tan-skinned flight attendant immediately stood up and walked toward her.

Syrille fake a smile. "Yes, I am."

"Where have you been? We are all worried about you?" The long-haired attendant asked.

"Just let her rest for a while. You have so many inquiries."

It was Miss Rollen, their senior flight attendant.

"Sorry.." the two flight attendants said softly then left.

The senior flight attendant walked toward her and touched her forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

Syrille slightly shook her head. "No, I don't have." her voice was weak.

"You're so pale. Come with me, you should have a rest. "

**Chapter Sixteen **

**Third premonition: **

**Bereavement**

Inside a clean and luxurious room, Miss Rollen assisted Syrille to lie on the bed. Then, the senior flight attendant covered her half body with a soft, thick blanket.

Miss Rollen was the one who taught and assisted her when she was an amateur stewardess. Despite her being strict and frank, Syrille knew their senior flight attendant was caring and loving. She was already her second mother.

"Do you want me to turn on the air conditioner?" the woman in her mid 30's asked.

Syrille only bobbed her head as her answer. Miss Rollen turned the air conditioner on then sat beside her.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked softly.

"Don't worry about me Miss Rollen, I'm doing fine." Syrille answered, having a weak tone.

Miss Rollen just sighed and left the room and Syrille was now alone. It was a tough day for her. Everything was bizarre and disturbing. After a few minutes, someone opened the room-it was their strict senior flight attendant.

"I brought stresstabs for you. You should take this."

Syrille smiled. "Thank you, Miss Rollen."

She took the tablet. Her second mom handed her a glass of water and she drank it.

"You will feel better after sleeping. I'll look after you don't worry."

"Don't worry about me Miss Rollen, I'll be okay." she said.

"You are not disturbing me okay. I have nothing to do so I'll just watch you sleep."

Syrille went teary eyed. "Thank you."

"Shhh.." the woman hissed. "Just sleep."

Syrille smiled at her and closed her eyes. Just then, she was dead to the world.

It was so cold-cold like an ice. And it was getting colder and colder. Syrille slowly opened her eyes. She saw their senior flight attendant curled up on the couch, sleeping. She stood up from her bed and look out of the window. There was a thick fog covering the whole place. Out of curiosity, she stepped out of her room and descended using a lift. When she reached the lounge she saw no one. It was so odd. That was the first time she saw no one in the lounge, even in the reception area. She went off the hotel. The fog was so thick that she could not see anything outside. She kept on shoving the fog but still she was not able to see anything. She was walking for almost 10 minutes and she felt weary. She halted for a while and yelled out loud.

"Hello.. Can somebody hear me??"

But there was no response. She sighed then continued walking. Suddenly, the fog slowly disappeared. She found herself standing amidst an enormous, creepy necropolis. The sky was gray and the place was solemn. Syrille looked around. She was alone, absolutely alone. It was bloodcurdling as she walked amidst the tombs. On her right side, a dolmen caught her attention. She walked toward it and halted in its front. It was a Poulnabrone dolmen-meaning hole of sorrows in Irish. It was a portal tomb dating back to the Neolithic period.

"How come there's a dolmen here, am I in Ireland?" she said, curious.

She slowly bended her knees to have a closer look. Then, she heard screams from below.

"Wh-at's that?"

She drew near to the dolmen then a wounded arm suddenly appeared from below the dolmen and touched her face.

"Ahhh!!"

"Syrille.. Syrille.. Are you okay?" the worried woman asked.

Syrille opened her eyes. "Mi-ss.. Mi-ss Rol-len.." she hemmed and hawed.

"What happened? Why are you screaming?" the woman asked.

She was about to tell the story when two men, having sores, blisters, burns and deformed faces appeared behind the woman and embraced her tightly.

"No!!!"

She screamed the place down and promptly rose up from her bed.

"What the hell is happening to you Hija?!" asked the senior flight attendant who was looking with her in grim..

Syrille was sweating all over despite the coldness of the place. She scrupled; she was just looking straight into her second mom's eyes, waiting for the next scene.

"Answer me! What happened to you?!" she shook the pale and sweating stewardess.

"Am I still dreaming? Am I still dreaming?" she asked continuously.

The worried woman sighed and embraced her. "I'm here.. I will not leave you alone okay. Soothe yourself."

Then they heard a series of knocks from the door. The woman walked toward the door and opened it.

"We heard a screaming lady so I just want to know if something bad happened." asked the room attendant while looking inside.

"Well, she just had a bad dream but everything is okay now."

He was still checking the room. "Okay.. So I guess I don't have to worry." then he left.

Miss Rollen closed the door and went back to Syrille who was trembling. She sat beside her and touched her hair. "It's only a dream.. Don't worry, I'm here."

"I saw dolmen and.. And.. Someone..." she was groping for words.

"Calm down, I guess you need to have a rest again."

"But I..."

Miss Rollen again covered her half body with a blanket. "Pray before you sleep. I guess you're just stressed that's why you are dreaming of weird things."

Syrille was not able to resist. She slowly laid herself on the bed. She closed her eyes and prayed.

The worried woman heaved a heavy sigh while looking at her. She was indeed worried about Syrille's condition. It was the first time she acted like that. She knew she has to help her.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Two days later after the incident, Syrille got back to the Philippines from Japan. She immediately called up their Pastor and asked him if they could meet for a short time. Early in the morning of Friday, Syrille ate her favorite breakfast and took a bath. Then, dressed herself up. It was already 9 o'clock when she left her house. She got in her car and drove off.

Inside a famous clothing line in Trinoma, Pastor James was wearing a printed white polo shirt and blue trousers. He was paying the clothes he has purchased when a beautiful woman having a short hair approached him and cleaved to his arm.

"I'm sorry I'm late.." the girl uttered, with a sweet tone.

"Well, same old same old.." he said.

The woman smiled at him. "At what time will you meet her?" she asked.

"I'm going to meet her at 9:30 in Yellow cab."

"I see.." she said softly. "After your confidential talk where will you go?"

The handsome and young pastor smiled. "Come on.. Are you jealous?"

"Shhh.." she hissed. "Why would I? I know you are loyal to me.. Am I right?" she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah.. You are definitely right."

Then they walked out the store.

"It's already 9:30. Probably she's already there."

"Oh," he looked at his watch. "I have to go there now."

The comely woman just bobbed her head. "Okay.. I'll just text you where I am so you could accompany me in picking right dresses and clothes." she winked.

He sighed. "Okay.. Okay.. As always."

"See yah later, honey."

She waved her hand and walked away. The young Pastor slightly shook his head then began to walk.

He could still remember when his fiancée was still an unbeliever. They often engaged in a debate because of their opposite beliefs-she was an atheist before and he was a born-again Christian. _Good thing Jesus was able to transform her heart and attitude. _He told himself.

When he entered the said pizza restaurant, he saw a becoming lady waving her hand. She showed her winsome smile that makes her more stunning. Pastor James smiled back and walked toward her.

"I'm sorry.. How long have you been here?" he asked and sat opposite to her.

"Don't mind it Pastor, I just came in." and she raised her hand to call the waiter.

The waiter toward them and gave them the menu.

"Just choose whatever you want."

"Looks like you're so affluent today.." he smiled.

Syrille cackled. "God has blessed me."

"That's a good news." he uttered, happily.

After choosing, they gave back the menu and the waiter walked back to the kitchen.

"By the way, how was your trip in Japan?" he asked.

"Actually my trip was bizarre and disturbing." she said, in a serious manner.

"Oh. Why did you say so?" he asked, curiously.

Syrille paused for a while. She was thinking if her Pastor would believe everything that she would tell him.

"What is it Syrille?" he asked, curiously.

Syrille looked at him and sighed. "Will you believe if I'll tell you I experienced Deja vu?" she uttered softly.

"Deja vu?" the young Pastor squinted.

"I dreamt of a guy that is going to be killed by men who wear black suits and sunglasses. And it happened. I was able to save him before they shoot him dead."

The pastor smiled. "Oh, now I got it."

"You got what?" Syrille asked.

"We are now in the last days Syrille. Could you remember the content of Acts 2:17.. God will pour out his spirit upon all people. Your sons and your daughter will see visions, and your old men shall dream dreams." he said.

"Meaning to say.." she paused. "God is speaking to me through my visions and dreams?"

"Precisely my dear." the young pastor spoke aloud.

Then the waitress walked toward them and put their orders on the table.

"Enjoy your meal ma'am, sir." the waitress smiled.

"Domo ne." Syrille answered promptly.

Pastor James and the waitress looked at her with amazement. Syrille was thinking why the two persons were looking at her that way. Then after a few seconds, she realized that she spoke Nihonggo.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry, I mean Thank you." she showed an awkward smile.

The young and handsome pastor slightly shook his head and smiled at her. The waitress was speechless; she just smiled back and went off.

"Probably you forgot that you're now in the Philippines." he said, still smiling.

"Well.. I guess so.."

And they both laughed.

"Before we continue our talk, let's eat first.. I know you're hungry now Pastor James."

"Yeah.. Looks like you feel the same thing."

Then they both started to eat.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Irma has just finished the taping of his new news segment. She went to the lavatory and washed her face. Honestly, she has been in the news business for almost a year and a half and still, she was not yet used to putting too much foundation and make up on her face. It was irritating for her. She was a very timid, simple lady and becoming a broadcaster was the only thing made her transform. After washing her face, she immediately went to the dressing room and dried her face when she saw a newspaper on the shoe rack beside her.

_**Son of the most influential business man in Japan was**_

_**saved by a flight attendant in an assault.**_

"Wow.. that stewardess was so brave. I should tell this to Syrille."

She took the newspaper and began to read it. "A flight attendant was able to save the son of a business tycoon last Monday in an assault. The identity of the lady was not yet revealed because both parties agreed to keep it a secret."

"What are you reading there? It's time for us to cover a documentary right?" said her partner, the manly camera man.

"I need to show this to Syrille. I'm sure she knows who that brave stewardess is. " she answered, giving the newspaper to him.

"What am I going to do with this?" raising up his left eyebrow.

"Just keep that. We will show that to Syrille when she comes back from Japan."

"Shhh.." he hissed. "Gossip girl" he mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" Irma squinted.

"Oh, I said let's go gorgeous Irma."

Irma leered at him and walked away. The nasty camera man almost retched after saying she was gorgeous.

Chapter Nineteen

"It was so bizarre right..." Syrille said, after telling the whole story to her pastor.

"Yeah, but I think God is speaking to you." he said, looking into her eyes.

Syrille drank her glass of iced tea. "Honestly, I was thinking about that pastor but.. Everything is vague."

"I told you, pray to God. You won't be able to comprehend those things he had revealed if you're lack of spiritual knowledge. Our ways are not his ways and his thought is not our thoughts.. Remember?"

Syrille slightly bobbed her head. "You are right Pastor James. What do you think is the meaning of my first premonition?" she asked, seriously.

"It's actually about the..."

He was not able to continue his words for someone whispered on his right ear.

_My son, don't tell anything to her. She should be the one to figure it out. That's the task I want her to do._

Syrille squinted. "About what Pastor?"

"Mmmm... I'm really sorry but I can't tell you." he said, in a low tone.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Syrille asked, wondering.

Pastor James sighed and sat properly on his seat. "Well.. You won't be able to acquire spiritual knowledge if I will tell you. You should know it by yourself." he explained.

The puzzled flight attendant pouted her lips and buried her face in her hands. "Whooh.. I'm going crazy.."

Pastor James just smiled. He wanted to help her but a voice from heaven; the voice of God talked to him and told him to let her solve the mystery. _Can she decipher the code my Lord?_ He asked himself.

Then a pretty woman walked in the restaurant and waved at them.

"Is she your fiancée?" she asked, looking over the approaching woman.

Pastor James showed a wide smell. "And I'm proud of it."

Syrille giggled. That's actually one of the reasons why she wanted to marry a Born-Again Christian. For she will be sure that she's the only girl that her husband would embrace and kiss until the day Lord gets them.

The woman sat beside the Pastor and smiled at Syrille.

"Did I disturb your conversation?" the woman said, glancing at them.

"Definitely not!" Syrille immediately answered. "Pastor James is indeed telling the truth.." She added, looking over the journalist.

The woman squinted and gazed at her future husband. James was also clueless and looked at Syrille.

"Well, Pastor James told me that he's going to marry the most beautiful journalist in the world." Syrille smiled.

The woman grinned and nudged the man beside him. "So.. You're telling jokes to her."

"Hey..hey.." James was smiling. "I ain't joking when I told her that you're comely. Aren't you happy that you fiancé is proud of you?"

"Shhh..." she hissed, showing a pleasant smile.

"By the way Ma'am, my name is Syrille." she offered a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Syrille, my name is Jhesca."

And they shook hands.

"If only I don't trust James, I will get jealous."

And they all laughed like a drain.

"So where are you going next?" Pastor James asked.

"I will meet Kevin." Syrille answered, with a big smile.

"Oh, why a big smile Syrille? Don't tell me you in a relationship now??" the young pastor added.

Syrille only smiled. "I will give my answer tonight." she winked.

The couple smiled.

"Congratulations. Is he a Born-Again Christian like us?" Jhesca asked.

"Well..." she paused and pursed her lips. "He's attending our church and I guess he's near to that level." she made a hand gesture.

Jhesca just bobbed her head slightly. "Oh, I see.."

"Are you sure about him?" the pastor asked, having a serious tone.

"Hey.." his fiancée nudged him. "Aren't you happy for her?"

"Of course I'm indeed happy. I would be the happiest Pastor if she'll have the man of his dreams. It's just that-" he paused for a few seconds.

"It's just.. I don't think he's the right man for you."

"How did you say that Pastor?" Syrille curiously asked.

He sighed. "Mmm.. just don't mind me." he fake a smile. "It's only my opinion. Just don't forget to lift up everything to God. He knows what's best for you."

"Yeah, he's right. Don't be so excited to have a boyfriend. A charming lady like you won't have a hard time to have suitors."

"Thanks." Syrille only answered. "Oh, I have to go now. I need to talk to my senior flight attendant."

Syrille took the receipt from the waiter and paid the entire bill then they left.

**Chapter Twenty**

**The start of the beginning**

It was already 7 o'clock in the evening. Syrille was shuttling in her living room, waiting for someone. 30 minutes passed by but the person she was expecting was not yet there. She sat on the soft couch and turned on the stereo. She was in a stew. Kevin was never been late before or if he'll be, he would actually call and inform her. Hours passed by and still, no Kevin appeared in her house. She took out her cellular phone and called him up but his phone was out of coverage area. She heaved a heavy sigh and walked inside her room.

Miles away from the Philippines, three powerful persons from Russia and North Korea were having a confidential conference in the capital of the former one. They were drinking a hot tea while discussing something serious.

"I heard EU was doing something to help Georgia." said the old man in his mid 50s. "Have you talked to their Chancellor?"

"Well," the President of Russia put the empty glass on the table. "we have talked to them already and we are trying to settle everything."

"That's good to hear." the President of North Korea uttered, smiling.

The potent Prime Minister of Russia crossed his arms and reclined his back on his seat. "I heard South Korea and America wanted your nuclear power plant to be closed."

"Well, as you know, same old same old... ever since, they wanted our nuclear plant to be closed. But why would I do that? I'm not yet crazy to agree with them." he smirked.

"I knew it.." said the bespectacled Russian President, who was wearing a black suit.

"I'm sure they are going to do something about that. Probably the leaders of different countries in UN will have a meeting regarding that matter, especially now that they are pursuing "World Peace"."the Prime Minister finger-quoted the last two words.

"You will support us, won't you?

The two powerful persons in Russia glanced at each other then the soul-patched Prime Minister sat straight and looked at the short, chubby President of the communist country.

"Well, we could do something about it if you will promise you will stay loyal to us."

"No problem with that, Mr. Valdir." the communist president answered promptly.

The two representatives of the former communist country gloated at each other. They made a secret pact and shook hands.

**Chapter Twenty One**

The sun shone so brightly. Its rays woke the unconscious stewardess up. She slowly opened her eyes. She groped for her cell phone and gazed at the time.

_It's already 8 o'clock, still early. _She told herself, scratching her eyes.

Syrille stretched her arms upward and went off the bed. She immediately went to the lavatory and washed her face.

"That Kevin.. How could he do that to me?"

She said loudly and angrily. Annoyed, she gently dried her face with a soft towel and descended. She went straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She took out a huge cereal box and a bottle of milk. She took a bowl and pour out the cereals then milk. She got a spoon and took the bowl with her in the living room. She sat on the couch and turned on the television. A few minutes later, she took out her haptic phone and called Kevin up but just like last night, she could not reach him. She took a deep breath and put her phone on the table when someone knocked on the door.

"Who's that?" she yelled out.

"You've got mail ma'am." answered the young guy behind the closed door.

Syrille put down the bowl and opened the door.

"You're so early." she smiled at him.

"Here's your letter ma'am." he handed her the white envelope.

Syrille look at the plain white envelope. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The young guy smiled and saluted then walked away. She gently locked the door and opened the envelope. She squinted after seeing the content of the letter.

......25.15.21.

......

........14.25.

"Wh-at's this?!" she asked, bemused.

She sat on the couch and read the numbers twice. Not being able to figure out what's in the letter, she put it on the table and took the envelope.

"Who sent this to me?" she looked at it back to back. "There's no address of the sender. Shh.." she hissed, showing annoyance.

Then she took out her cell phone and called up her closest friend.

"Hello, Irma.." she uttered softly.

"Oh, yeah, what's up?" answered the woman on the next line.

"Are you free today?"

"Yeah, I have nothing to do. Why? Are you now in Manila?" she asked.

Syrille sighed. "Yup."

"Oh, something wrong?" Irma squinted.

"Let's meet in Trinoma at 11:30. I will show you something."

Then the line was dead.

Syrille stood up and ascended to her room. She took off her clothes and went inside the bathroom.

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Irma went inside a coffee shop and went straight to the counter. She looked at the big menu hanging behind the cashier. She took out her wallet and asked the petite lady.

"Is Caffe Latte available?" she asked, looking at her wallet.

"I'm sorry Ma'am," the lady said softly. "our Caffe latte is not available anymore."

"I see.." she looked again at the menu. "How about hot chocolate?"

"Yes, we got one for you ma'am." the petite lady smiled.

"Tall please.. Oh, I want the signature one." she smiled back.

"P110 ma'am. By the way ma'am, may I know your name please?"

"Oh, It's Irma." Irma gave the 500 peso bill.

"Here's your change ma'am." the friendly cashier said while handing her the change.

Irma smiled and returned the change in her wallet. She searched for a vacant seat. She found a vacant seat near the door. She put her wallet back in her bag and sat on the vacant couch. She looked at her watch.

_It's only 11:20 in the morning. She must be on her way here. _She told herself.

"Signature hot chocolate for Ms. Irma." said the tall guy holding the tall paper cup.

Irma stood up and went to him. "Thanks."

"Welcome." the tall guy replied.

She went back to her seat and sipped a little. She took out her Ipod and listened to the music. Minutes later, someone touched her shoulder.

"You're early." Syrille smiled.

Irma turned off her Ipod and put it inside her bag. "Well, I'm starting to get used to it."

"Wait here, I'll order something."

Syrille went to the counter and ordered. A minute later, she went back to Irma's table and sat opposite to her. "Eat this."

She offered Pain au chocolat and croissant to Irma.

"This looks delicious.." Irma beamed and tasted pain au chocolat. "Wow! Nice taste."

"Looks like you liked it." Syrille smiled and bit the edge of the croissant.

"Oh," Irma spoke, still chewing the food in her mouth. "what's that so important thing you wanted to show me?"

Syrille sipped her Mocha Frappuccino. "Here.." she took out a piece of paper from her small, buddy bag. "Check this out."

Irma took the paper and had a glimpse. "What's this?" she frowned.

"Don't have an idea actually.. I was so puzzled when I received that letter."

Irma gazed at her. "Letter?"

Syrille bobbed her head. "Yup.. But the envelope doesn't have the address of the sender, only my address."

"That's quite disturbing. These are all numbers. I think this is some kind of a code." Irma surmised.

"Code? What code?" Syrille was up a stump after hearing the last word.

The brunette reporter shrugged and crossed her legs. "That's the thing you need to find out."

"As if I'm a cryptologist. How I wish I'm Susan Fletcher." The puzzled stewardess uttered, gazing at the letter sent to her.

"Well, unfortunately I don't know any cryptologist to help you." Irma shrugged.

"If you think it's a code, what do these numbers stand for?" Syrille took the paper again and gazed at the numbers keenly.

Irma sighed and sipped her signature hot chocolate. She knew the person sent the code was trying to send a message her friend ought to figure out as early as possible.

**Chapter Twenty Three**

The slender but brawny Japanese guy was having a swimming in his wide swimming pool located in his rest house in Hokkaido. While having his breaststroke, an image of a slim, comely flight attendant appeared in his mind. He suddenly stopped and brushed his hair with his hands. These past few days, the picture of the stewardess always haunted him and he could not do anything about it. He sighed and climbed off the pool. He wore his white robe and went inside his temple-like rest house. He ascended and went directly to his room. He took his cellular phone and dialed a phone number. "Book me a flight to the Philippines today. I need to do something." He hung up and went inside his shower room.

Syrille and Irma decided went off the coffee shop and started strolling around the mall. Heading nowhere, the broadcaster rookie thought of a place where they could relax and unwind for a while.

"I guess you should experience body massage. It will help you relax your whole body and mind."

The flight attendant gave her a squint. "Huh?"

"I said you should try body massaging. I guess you've been so stressed these past few months and you deserve a break." Irma winked at her.

"You think so?" Syrille smirked.

Irma smiled at her. "Yes of course."

"I think we should watch a movie instead. It's been a millennium since we watched a movie together." Syrille clung to her closest friend.

Irma slightly shook her head. "I don't think so.."

And they ended up going to a spa. After three hours, they both went out of the mall.

"Thanks for meeting me here."

"No prob. I'm sorry I've never been such a good help to you." Irma said, having a low tone.

"It's okay. I wonder what the numbers mean if I put it into words."

Irma's eyes got big and shook her friend who was about to leave. "Magnificent! You figured it out." She said excitedly. Syrille was puzzled about her friend's reaction.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"You just have decoded the numbers sent to you."

"I don't get it." looking vague.

"Let's go to your house. I'll explain it to you when we get there."

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Deciphering the first code**

"Do you really think it's the right one?" Syrille asked while opening the door knob of her home.

"There's no harm in trying."

Irma immediately went inside and sat on the couch. She took out her pen and a piece of paper.

"Have you memorized the alphabet?" Irma asked.

"Memorized the what?!" she answered, raising up her eyebrow. "How would I be able to write and speak without knowing the alphabet?"

"Soothe yourself okay. You don't have to feel guilty about it." She winked.

Syrille sighed and slightly shook her head. "So, what are we going to do with those things?" she pointed at the pen and the paper her friend were holding.

Irma looked at her. "Where is the letter?"

Syrille got her bag and took out the envelope. She reopened the envelope and gazed at the numbers again.

"Looks like I already get your point."

Both of them smiled at each other. The receiver of the letter wrote the letters of the alphabet while her friend was dictating it. Minutes later, they were able to finish translating the numbers to letters.

Takeheedthatnomandeceiveyouformanyshallcome

inmynamesayingiamchristandshalldeceivemany

Irma gazed keenly at the letters she was able to write. "These letters will make sense after I put correct punctuation marks."

Take heed that no man deceive you. For many shall come

in my name, saying, I am Christ; and shall deceive many.

Syrille's eyes almost bulged out after reading the text.

"Syrille, do you have any idea about this?"

Syrille was sure she has read it before; it was a context in the bible she has read when she was still in high school.

"Any question regarding our topic for today?" asked the Sunday school teacher.

"Ms. Lisa," she raised her hands. "I have some clarifications."

"Okay Syrille, what are your clarifications?" she smiled.

She stood up. "Is it true that someone will mimic Christ's image?"

"Not his image per se but what he is doing and characteristics."

"Like what Ms. Lisa?" she asked, looking confused.

"Well, it's like this.." she opened her bible and stated the words of god. "From Matthew 24 verse 4 to five, take heed that no man deceive you. For many shall come in my name, saying, I am Christ; and shall deceive many. It means, in the future or time will come that many people will say that they are Jesus or they are our Lord's right hand and do miracles just like Jesus' but they are all false prophets."

The Sunday school teacher explained as she gives examples about what would happen in the future. And her train of thought was cut short by a voice of her friend.

"Hey, are you alright?" Irma asked, tapping her friend.

Syrille glanced at her and looked again at the paper. "This text was extracted from the bible. It's one of the signs about the end of the world."

"Whoa, so what does the sender want to imply? Why did he or she send you this text using a number code?" asked the puzzled rookie broadcaster.

"Honestly, I don't have an idea."

And there was a moment of silence. When all of sudden, the door bell rang.

"Are you expecting a visitor?" Irma curiously asked.

Syrille looked at her, perplexed. "No. No one informed me that they will visit me today."

She stood up and reached the door knob. She opened it and someone caught her by surprise.

"Hi, it's been a while since I last saw you, my dear Syrille."

It was Kevin; the guy who caught her heart but left her without notice.

Irma went beside her. "Oh, so it's Kevin. I guess I have to go now. Btw, just beep me a message about the c-o-d-e thing. Okay?" she winked and went off the house.

Syrille was stuck at her place. She was feeling a mixed emotions-anger and happiness. She was glad that she was able to see the man of her life but she was angry that he did not even call her after disappearing and not going to her house-that time she was about to accept him as her boyfriend.

"How are you? You are looking gorgeous every time." Kevin smiled.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was stern.

Kevin knew Syrille was mad at him. He could not blame her anyway. He did not call her or advice her that he could not make it on that night; he was feeling guilty.

"I said what are you doing here?" she asked again, now having a louder voice.

"Come on Syrille, I know you are mad at me but can you please listen to me first." He said.

Syrille's brow went up. "So what kind of explanation should I hear?" she crossed her arms.

"Can we talk inside your house?" he requested.

She sighed and opened the gate of her house. Kevin heaved a heavy sigh and followed the lady he loved. Syrille sat on the couch and crossed her legs while Kevin was looking at her face. He could still remember the first time he met her. He wanted to follow his friend in the Philippines to have a vacation so he booked a flight after he filed a vacation leave in his office. When he rode on the plane, he saw her-Syrille. She was so accommodating and striking as well. He visited her everyday and decided to court her. He knew Syrille was the one for him-she was everything for him. And he felt guilty about what he did but she deserves to know the truth.

"Stop looking at my face like you feel sorry about what you did." Syrille said, looking at her finger nails.

"I know you are mad at me and I can't blame you for feeling that way towards me. It's really my fault." He said, having a low and gloomy tone.

Syrille shook her head. "No, I'm not angry at you. Why should I? I'm not your girlfriend anyway." She smiled.

Kevin gazed at her. "Please don't say that."

"That's the truth Kevin. We are not in a relationship so what do you want me to say. I'm just pissed off because you didn't inform me that you will not make it. I'm.." she lower her voice. "I'm your friend right, you should have told me before hand."

Kevin pursed his lips, trying to stop his tears from falling. "Yeah, you are right. I ain't your boyfriend."

The entire place experienced a deafening silence; none of them dared to break the silence.

Both of them were looking at the floor. After a few minutes, Kevin stood up and knelt before her.

"My mom called me that night because my dad wanted to pursue the agreement he made with his business partner."

Syrille was looking at his eyes.

"My dad wants me to marry the daughter of his business partner. He wanted to do that to save our company. When I refused, he had a heart attack. He's now in the hospital. I don't know what to do, I'm so confuse." He began to cry. "I just can't lose you. I can't live without you now Syrille."

Syrille felt pity. It was indeed hard to choose between the one that you love and your own family. She touched his hair and embraced him.

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Syrille covered him with a blanket. She knew he was so stressed and he could not drive home so he let him sleep on her couch. She took the paper where her friend wrote the text and went upstairs. She put it on the table and turned on the air conditioner.

"What a stressful day."

She changed clothes and lay down on her bed. Kevin did not tell her about the agreement until now. And she never saw him cry like that. She knew he was telling the truth; she could see it in his cerulean eyes. It was seldom for the Americans to make a marriage agreement between their children simply because it was not their culture unlike Chinese but since every country in the world were experiencing global crisis, people were doing all the things they could for them to survive and make money. She could not blame his parents. They were just doing it for the sake of their family business though it was still selfish for her.

Hours passed by and she was still awake, she could not sleep. They were so many things bothering her-the letter sender, the code they were able to decipher and the guy she liked-and those things were making her nuts. She faced her right and covered her body with the blanket. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to forget all the things that haunted her. She heaved a heavy sigh and started a short prayer. Just then she closed her eyes. A few minutes later, she was dead to the world.

All his body guards encircled him. He was seating on the chair located in the waiting area. He crossed his legs and looked at his watch._ It's 9:45 in the evening. _He told himself.

He wanted to see her. There was something inside him wanted to feel the presence of his savior-Syrille. He did not have the address of the stewardess even her cell phone number but one thing is for sure, she's working at the airport and he will do everything to know her whereabouts.

"Bosu, you have to go to the plane now, they are calling all the passengers going to the Philippines." Amada said, keeping his head low.

"Okay." Heichiro stood up.

Amada gazed at the young man wearing a suit beside Heichiro. "Ken, take care of our boss. If something happens to him I'll cut your head." His voice was firm.

"Before they could touch his hair, their hands were cut off." said the young man.

"Don't worry Amada, I'll be fine." He smiled at him. "Let's go Ken, we might miss our flight."

The young man lowered his head and followed his master.

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Meeting of the high echelons**

In Vatican, the most powerful people in different countries gathered inside the home of the most influential man on earth-the Pope. They were all patiently waiting for the Pope to come out from his room. They could not wait any longer; they have to consult him about the things they ought to do. They knew his opinion could help them decide what things they should do or not. A couple of minutes later, the Pope went walked in the convention room.

"Good morning to all of you." The Pope greeted, smiling at them.

They all stood up and lower their head.

"Have a seat." He sat on the chair. "What made you visit me here ladies and gentlemen?" he asked directly.

"Our dear Pope, we wanted to hear your opinion about the thing we have discussed days before." said the white man, wearing a 24 karat diamond ring on his finger.

"And what was that about?" the Pope calmly asked.

A dark complexioned man crossed his legs and leaned forward on the table. "About the New World Order."

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Kevin's Death **

Kevin slowly opened his eyes. He pulled himself up and took off the blanket covering his. He looked around to find Syrille but she was nowhere to be found. He immediately ascended and went to the lady's room. There, he saw her lying on the bed-still asleep. He sighed and smiled as he watched the girl of his dreams. He never felt it before. He had too many flings and girlfriends before but no one made him so obsess except her. He slowly walked in and smiled at her. "I love you, and I always will." He gently kissed her nose and went off the room. He closed the door and descended.

_I should fight for her, no matter what._ He promised to himself.

A sudden ring from the alarm clock woke her up. Syrille slightly scratched her eyes and went off the bed. She went to the lavatory and washed her face.

"Go and make breakfast for him. He's probably hungry." She said to herself while looking at the mirror hanged in front of her.

She dried her face with the cotton towel and went downstairs. To her surprise, the man she left lying on the couch was not there anymore.

"Kevin, Kevin.. Where are you?" she said loudly.

Syrille looked over the place but she did not see him. Tired of searching, she sat on the couch and sighed. _That guy, she left me again._ She thought.

Just then, someone opened the door. She looked up and saw Kevin smiling at her, holding bouquet of white roses.

"What's with that face huh?" Kevin said, patting her head.

"I thought you left me again." Her voice was soft.

Kevin giggled. "Looks like you're falling in love with me."

"Who gave you that idea?!" she shoved his hand and made face.

Kevin gazed at her. Now that he was sure about her feelings for him, he will do everything to keep her with him. He put down the flowers and embraced her tightly.

"H-ey, what are you-" she was not able to finish her words for Kevin immediately butted in.

"Thank you for everything, especially for loving me."

Syrille was speechless. She could not conceal it anymore-that every time he is not around she feels alone-and she has to admit, she already fell in love with him.

"I have to go now." Kevin loosed his arms and stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked, curious.

"I will settle some things in Boston. I will not let them raze our relationship."

"So, you will leave me again." Sounding sad.

Kevin put his palm on her head. "I promise, I will come back for you. And when I do, I will not leave you anymore."

Syrille knew she has to let him go. Having no other options, she let him walked off. She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. There were lots of choices to choose from-packs of corn flakes cereals and milk, fruits, eggs, ham, a small box of red ribbon cake and her favorite, brazo de Mercedes. After few seconds of thinking, she took out the pack of cereals and milk. She poured the cereals in the bowl.

"Don't worry Syrille, he'll come back." She said to herself and poured the milk into the bowl. She sat down on the chair and heaved a heavy sigh. She has so many questions on her mind- Can he fight his own parents? Will he be able to disagree on the marriage arrangements despite what happened with his father? Will Lord allow their relationship to continue despite the distance? Can she hold on to his promise that he'll come back for her? Does he really lover her?-those are questions that made her uneasy. She started eating her breakfast and she was feeling ill. She could not understand herself and it feels like she will not see him anymore. She was not able to finish her food. She stood up and went to her room. She soaked herself in the bath tub.

_I should not think about it anymore. He promised he'll come back and I believe he will._ She told her self.

"What does she look like Bosu?" asked the young guy.

"You'll see." he said, smiling.

That was the first time he saw his master so excited seeing a girl. He saw many women with him before but none of them made his master feel so happy. He wondered what kind of lady his master's into lately. But one thing is for sure- his master already found the right lady for him.

They halted in front of the 2 storey house. Heichiro looked at the sketch paper on his hand.

"I think this is the house." He got off the car.

The young guy unfastened his seatbelt and got off the car. "You want me to push the button?"

Heichiro slightly bobbed his head. "Please."

Ken pushed the button located on the right side of the gate.

Syrille was still in the bath tub, Unconscious. She could see Kevin coming to her. She smiled at him and touched his face. "I'm happy to see you again."

"Me too.." he showed her a silver ring.

The ring was familiar to her. That was the ring she saw in her dreams before.

"I love you." She uttered.

"I love you too, but we are not made for each other." sounding gloomy.

Syrille squinted. "W-hat do you mean?"

"I'm sorry if I can't keep my promise. I hope you could understand Syrille."

"No! That's not true. Give me the ring!" she said loudly but when she was about to get the ring from his hands it fell down. She knelt down and searched for the ring then she looked up. Her eyes widened after seeing his face; his face was filled with blood and bruises.

"No!!" she screamed out loud. "That thing can't happen."

She abruptly got off the bath tub and dried herself with the towel. She was putting on her underwear when she heard a ring from her doorbell.

"Kevin."

She mumbled. She rushed putting on her tank top and shorts. She brushed her hair twice then immediately went downstairs and opened the door. "Kevin!"

The two men who were about to ride back in the car looked at her.

"Sy-rille." Heichiro uttered.

Ken gazed at him.

"Syrille, Nice to see you-"

He was not able to continue his wordings for she rushed toward him and started to scream.

"Kevin.. Kevin.." she panned left and right.

Heichiro was startled. "Hey, Syrille, what's happening to you?" he held her.

"I need to find Kevin, I need to find him." She was panicking.

"W-ho's Kevin?" Heichiro asked.

Syrille did not answer his question. She shoved his hands and immediately went to the garage. Ken was nailed at his place-he was shocked about what has just happened. That was not the scene he is expecting to see.

"Ken, what are you standing there? Let's follow her car!" the Japanese ordered.

Ken bobbed his head. "Y-es Bosu."

They both rode in the car and drove off.

In front of the ATM, Kevin was withdrawing money. When he put the money in his pocket, two men wearing blue jackets and hats went beside him.

"Give me your money." said the tanned-skin man.

Kevin looked at them. "Are you nuts? Why would I do that?" he said fiercely.

"Give us your money or you'll die." He pointed his balisong on his waist.

Kevin smirked. "Do you really think you can kill me using that small toy?" and he gave him a sudden blow.

"You Amboy.." the other man attacked him and punched his face.

Kevin's nose was bleeding. "You will pay!"

But the two men were too strong for him. Kevin was lying on the filthy cemented floor. His face was full of blood and wounds.

"F*** you monkeys!" he blurted out.

The two men smiled. The first man walked toward him and spoke.

"I could not believe a Christian guy like you could curse."

Kevin's eyes widened. "W-ho are you?"

"An ordinary man possessed by the devil."

And his vision was fading to black.

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**The second Code**

Syrille was seating on the chair in front of the operating room. She was basically worried about Kevin's condition. Good thing a good Samaritan saw him and brought him in the hospital. She should not let him go or she should have accompanied him. Just then, a Japanese guy sat beside her and handed her a drink.

"I bought you a drink. I know you are so worried about him." Heichiro said.

The gloomy stewardess looked at him. "Thanks."

Hours passed by and the doctor finally came out of the room. Syrille abruptly stood up and went to the doctor.

"How's he? You succeeded right?" she asked, having a shaky voice.

The doctor was silent.

"Tell me he's okay.. Please.." she began crying.

"I'm sorry Miss. We already did our best to save him but he lost too much blood. The stabs in his stomach were all big. I'm sorry I was not able to save his life." The doctor explained, holding her hands.

"No," she was shaking her head. "That's not true. You are lying to me.. You are lying!" she screamed with grief.

"Syrille." Heichiro rushed beside her.

She saw the premonition. She knew it will happen but she was not able to stop it; she was too late. Her body lost its energy and she fell on her knees. "I was not able to tell you how I feel. You didn't give me a chance to do it." she mumbled.

Ken was reclining his back on the wall looking at his master. Something was bothering him- who was Kevin?-was there aspecial relationship between him and the lady his master's admiring?

"Syrille, you deserve a rest." Heichiro accompanied her to the living room.

"I let him die. I wasn't able to save him." Her tears were unstoppable.

"No, don't say that Syrille-sama," he said, comforting her. "It's just that there are things we cannot control."

Syrille looked at his eyes and showed him the white roses. "Can you see this bouquet of roses?"

Heichiro remained quiet as he looked at her.

"He gave this to me a while ago. He said he will fight for me, he promised.. He promised me that he will come back." She was sobbing.

"St-op it, you need to rest now." sounding caring.

"Why do I have to see premonitions if I could not save the one I love?!" she threw the flowers.

Heichiro was hurt. He did not know why. Kevin was her boyfriend and she was devastated after finding out what happened to him. Until now, he could not figure out why all of a sudden he wanted to see her. But one thing is certain; he needs to be with her now.

"Don't blame yourself, I'm here with you." he held her hand.

It was a rainy December morning. Ken was in the grocery store buying some food for breakfast. He was still shocked by the scene he had witnessed yesterday. For him, it was one of the most memorable scenes he had witnessed- he never saw a girl weeping for his lost love before- probably because he never experienced it for he did not have a family or a love one. He did not know what it feels like protecting someone that you love or weeping for your lost love ones. He was like a cyborg with some flesh covering his steel body.

"Here's your change sir." said the cashier, giving him his change.

"Thanks." He smiled at her and went off the store.

Heichiro was seating beside the depressed lady. He was looking at her. He knew she was hurt for what happened yesterday. He did not know what to do just to ease the pain of the lady who saved his life.

Then he heard a ring coming upstairs. He stood up and ascended. His feet walked in Syrille's bedroom and saw her phone ringing on the bed. He picked it up and answered the call.

"H-ello?" he was hesitant.

"Hello, who's on the line please?" Irma asked, sounding curious.

"I'm Syrille's new friend." he answered.

"Oh, really..' sounding unconvinced. "BTW, where's my friend?"

The affluent Japanese guy was speechless. _Btw? What's the meaning of that?_ He thought.

"Hello.. Where's my friend, Syrille?" she asked, now having a loud voice.

"Sh-e's here at ho-me." he stuttered.

Then the line was dead.

Heichiro heaved a heavy sigh and brought the cellular phone with him downstairs. There he saw Ken walking inside the living room.

"What have you got?" he asked.

"I bought sandwiches and chocolates." Ken answered, showing him the plastic bag.

Heichiro smiled and took the plastic bag. "Can you please make an orange juice?"

"No problem Bosu. I just have to see what's in her fridge."

The young adherent went to the kitchen. 20 kilometers away from their location, a fast white Honda civic was on its way to send another brain-twisting news.

Syrille slowly pulled herself up. "W-hat time is it?" she asked with a low tone.

The juvenile Japanese master looked at his watch. "It's 8 o'clock in the morning." He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you." She faked a smiled.

"Don't worry about that okay, it's nothing. Anyway, we already prepared your breakfast."

On the small table in front of her, she saw sandwiches, some of her favorite chocolates and a pitcher of orange juice.

The pale flight attendant smiled. "Thank you for preparing all of these."

"That's nothing Syrille. You look so pale now, probably because you didn't eat dinner last night. Come on, you should eat."

Then she noticed another Japanese guy standing behind Heichiro. He was wearing a black suit and just like the guy he saved, he has a fair and slim physique.

"Is he your younger brother?" she asked, looking over Ken.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to him. By the way, Syrille he is Ken. Ken is one of my subordinates and sentries."

"Douzo yorishiku, Ken-san." she said, lowering her head.

Ken was surprised. "W-atashi mo Syrille-sama." He lowered his head.

Heichiro smiled. "She could also speak Japanese, Ken."

"N-o," she slightly shook her head. "I can only speak a little Nihonggo."

"But you sound like you're a native Japanese." Ken praised.

"Thank you so much."

She smiled and looked down. She could not deceive herself; she knew deep down that she was lonely. His death made her so dishearten and Heichiro easily noticed it.

"You better eat now Syrille, I know you're hungry."

"You're right," sounding lonesome. "I should eat." she bit a small part of the sandwich.

And all of them began to eat breakfast. And a loud voice of a woman caught their attention.

"Syrille!" she strongly pushed the front door.

The three persons in the living room were startled.

"What's the matter Irma?" Syrille asked.

"I thought something happened to you." She immediately went beside her.

"What gave you that idea?" her pale friend asked.

"When I called you a guy answered your phone so I thought something happened to you." sounding worried.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you about it." Heichiro handed her the Haptic phone. "I answered the call without your permission."

"Don't worry, It's okay. Oh Irma, he's Heichiro, the Japanese guy who saved my life before."

"Whoa, nice to meet you." She extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

They shook hands. Then Irma noticed the loneliness in her friend's eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" Irma held her hand.

Syrille looked straight into her eyes. "Kevin was dead. He was killed yesterday."

Irma covered her mouth. "Oh my! I'm so-rry." she embraced her.

Heichiro and Ken gazed at each other.

"I don't know why all of these are happening to me. Why me?" Syrille again began to cry.

"Don't say that Syrille, everything's going to be fine so don't lose hope." She said, comforting her. "You better stop that okay, you look so pale now."

"I just can't.. I can't forget him." She sobbed.

Irma pursed her lips and looked at Heichiro. She knew there were lot of bad things happened to her friend and she's having a hard time coping with it.

"We cannot bring back the time and the person we just lost. We must move on and face the new day. Crying all day won't help." Ken said, pouring the orange juice in the glass.

"Ken!" Heichiro looked at him. "Stop that."

Ken extended his arm and gave the glass of orange juice to Syrille. "Syrille-sama, don't let your emotion raze your dreams and future. Everything happens for a purpose."

Syrille looked up. He was right, nothing will happen if she will cry all day. She could not bring back the time-and Kevin- she just needs to trust the Lord and give everything to him.

"You're right Ken. Everything happens for a reason." And she drank the juice.

Irma and Heichiro smiled at each other.

"Don't worry Syrille, we will help you find the killer. We will not stop until the authorities catch that ruthless man." Heichiro uttered.

"Yeah, he's right. We will catch him for Kevin's sake." Irma winked.

Syrille smiled. She was thankful for she has friends she could lean on.

"Oh, since you came back to normal, I have something to ask you."

Syrille squinted. "What's that?"

Irma took out the white envelope from her bag and showed it to her friend. "Did you send this to me?"

"Huh?" she opened the envelope. "Y-ou received a code?"

Ken and Heichiro exchange looks.

"Y-ou mean you didn't send that thing to me?" Irma squinted. "So, who sent me that brain-twisting stuff?"

Syrille shrugged. "That was also my question before."

"Can we look at it?" Heichiro spoke.

Syrille gave him the paper where the code was written

RHETEA'S GRETA WORDS HOED. THERE IS WAR.

APOCALYPSE

"War? Does the sender of this want to warn us about the upcoming war?" he was still looking at the paper.

"Perhaps. But why us? Not the government or politicians. That's so bizarre." Syrille said then finished her drink.

"May I look at the envelope?" Heichiro gave back the paper to Irma.

"Sure." she handed it to him. "My complete address was written there."

Heichiro slightly bobbed his head. "You're right. Your full name and address was here but the sender's name was not written here, even his or her address."

Then he noticed something on the upper right of the envelope.

"Oh, this letter came all the way from United States."

"Huh?" Irma was shocked.

"Look," he showed it to Irma. "this mark says it's from New York."

"Yeah, you are right. But.. who will send me this kind of thing? I even don't have friends or acquaintances from New York." Irma was puzzled.

"First they sent us a number code now, a word code. So annoying." Syrille slightly shook her head. She was wondering why all these things were happening to her. She was thinking why she had to suffer and be bothered like this.

"Let's just forget about this stuff. I don't think this is important." Heichiro said, giving back the envelope.

"I guess so. Probably the sender wants to make fun with us. That stupid human being." Irma uttered, sounding irate.

Still, Syrille was quiet. If she has to weigh things, Irma and Heichiro were both correct. But there was something inside her that wanted to decipher the mystery that hunted them for days. She knew the sender was not making fun of them; the sender is giving them a warning about what is going to happen.

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Days passed easily and they were all reserved seating on the wooden chair facing a small round antique table located at the terrace. It has been 2 days when Kevin's parents decided to bring their son's cadaver in Boston. Syrille was devastated. Kevin was the only guy who did not give up on courting her. She already made up her mind that she will give her heart to him. She stood up and walked near the pale. Her sad face looked up and watched the birds as they flew up the in sky.

"Kevin wherever you are I hope you will be at peace. We will not stop until we find that man who killed you." And tears fell on her fair, smooth cheeks.

Heichiro walked beside her and tapped her shoulder.

"You will help me, right?" she faced him.

He nodded. "I'll surely help you." He smiled.

Irma sighed. "You've been so dead beat these past few days. Let's unwind somewhere." she suggested.

"That's a good idea. I will take you all to the place that you will truly love." Heichiro smiled.

Ken was looking at his young master. He was so determined to make Syrille happy. He knew something was different with his master.

"Ken, start the engine."

"Y-es bosu." Ken stooped and went out of the house.

**Chapter Thirty**

**UNLOCKING THE SECOND CODE:**

**The One World Currency**

Syrille and Irma were both speechless. The place was so serene and relaxing. The jade-like grasses were swaying smoothly as the wind blew to the east. It was a peaceful field. They all walked forward, aiming to reach the small shed made of bamboos. Heichiro gently laid down the plain white cotton cloth over the grasses.

"How did you discover this place?" Irma asked, looking around.

Heichiro knelt down and fixed the cloth. "When I first went here in the Philippines for a vacation, my _ate Rima_ accompanied me here."

"Ate Rima?" Syrille repeated.

"She was a housekeeper in our rest house here in Laguna."

"So you're close?" Irma inquired.

Heichiro looked at her. "Pretty much. Everytime I visit here, she always accompanies me wherever I go. She tours me and reads me verses in the bible."

Syrille slowly sat beside him. "She reads the bible for you?"

"Yes, before I sleep at night." He gazed at her. "She's a born-again Christian if I'm not mistaken."

"That's good. We both have the same religion. Where is she now?" Syrille excitedly asked.

Abruptly, his face went gloomy. He sighed and lay down on the cloth. "She died 8 years ago."

"Sorry." Syrille said softly then pursed her lips.

"It's nothing don't worry. You know, when I feel alone and depressed, she always brings me here. She said, I could think better and unwind if I'll go here. She was right," he put his hands beneath is head. "I feel good when I'm here."

And there was silence.

"That's the reason why I brought you here, maybe looking at the sky and feeling the fresh air can make you feel better." Heichiro looked at her.

Syrille smiled at him. "Do you mind if I lie down beside you?"

"I won't mind." He answered, looking at the blue cottony sky.

Irma went beside Ken and nudged him. "Can you help me get the food in the car?" she whispered.

"Okay." Ken said dryly.

Then they went back to the car. Syrille and Heichiro were left alone.

"By the way, what made you visit me and how did you find my house?" she asked out of the blue.

"Well, I'm actually~" he paused a little, groping for words to say. "I am here for a vacation then I decided to see the woman who saved my life. And about finding your house, I asked it from your office."

"Oh I see. Thank you for being so nice."

"You are also nice to me." His eyes were focused on the white cottony clouds moving in the sky.

She managed to smile and looked at him. His long eyelashes and small pointed nose were so attractive to her. He was like a prince charming that appeared whenever his princess' was in trouble. But she was only having a daydream. She knew it will not happen. And her thoughts clashed by a sudden touch on her forehead.

"I'm just checking if you have a fever." He uttered after touching her forehead.

Syrille gave him a squint.

"I thought you are hallucinating." He pulled his back up. "I noticed you looking at me. Probably you thought I was Kevin."

"Huh? Of course not."

He propped up against the floor and looked at her. "I won't mind. As long as you feel good."

Syrille sneered. "You're so funny. I thought Japanese guys were a bit serious."

Heichiro gazed at her. That was the first time he felt really good after making a girl happy. He did not know why but he could recall the words his _Ate Rima_ told him-God is the planner of our lives. Everything happens for a reason. We meet someone for he planned it beforehand.

_Is she the right person for me?_ He asked himself.

A few hours later, they decided to come back home. It was already dark when they arrived in Cavite then they passed by a small house-like church.

"Can you pull over here, please?" Syrille was looking out of the window.

Ken glanced back at her and stopped the car.

"Nan desu ka." Heichiro asked, startled by her actions.

"I just have to talk to our Pastor. I guess he doesn't know what happened to Kevin." Syrille opened the car door. "You can wait for me here."

Irma and Heichiro exchanged looks and got off the car to follow her.

"Pastor James." She spoke loudly.

"Hija, it's nice to see you here." Then he saw a guy and a lady coming over. "Are they your friends?"

"Oh, yeah. She's Irma. You met her before in the hospital."

"You're right." He smiled at her. "Nice to see you again."

Irma managed to give a warm smile. "I too."

"And he's Heichiro. He was the one who took me in the hospital when the earthquake gave me bruises." she tapped the Japanese guy's shoulder.

"Oh, you have a new friend." He offered a handshake. "Nice to meet you Heichiro. I am Pastor James Rivera."

And they shook hands.

"Pastor James, do you know Rima Menesses?" Heichiro asked.

"Oh! You know Rima?" sounding surprised.

The two bewildered women looked at each other.

"When she was still alive, she always talks about you. She said you're a great preacher." He acknowledged.

"Thank you. I don't think you two are related. You look like a Japanese if my eyes are still functioning well." He put his hands inside his pockets.

"You're right Pastor. He's a Japanese man." Syrille butted in.

"Well, she was our house keeper before. She was actually my second mother."

"I should know. She told me once about a boy she used to take care of. So it's you." He smiled then looked at Syrille. "I suppose you have something to say."

Syrille sighed. "Ke-vin died 5 days ago."

The young pastor's eyes were about to bulge out. "What?! What exactly happened?"

Syrille told him every detail of the story. He was shocked. It was so abrupt. He knew Kevin was a good person.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My condolences." the Pastor said, tapping her shoulders.

Heichiro's eyes looked over the place. It was small but clean and organized. The church has one big air conditioner attached on the cream wall on his left. Curtains behind the pulpit were colored light green and yellow. The skinny boy three meters away from them was fixing the acetate and the projector. He eyed the words flashed on the white, plain cloth as the projector lighted on.

Syrille gave him a smile. "I'm trying not to be affected."

"You don't have to." he said, showing empathy. "Our lives are indeed unpredictable, today we're alive tomorrow we're not. We just have to leave everything to him."

Syrille heaved a heavy sigh, trying to keep her tears from falling. "You're right Pastor. Oh, I have to go now. I'll just see you on Sunday."

"Take a rest dear." The pastor advised.

She gave him a weak smile and turned her back on him as she headed to the car parked in front of the church. Irma and Heichiro waved their hands to say goodbye to the young pastor then they all got in the car. Pastor James watched them as they rode inside the car and got out of his sight. He sighed and shut his eyes. Kevin has been a good member since he started 2 months ago. Though there were times that Syrille was not in the church because of her work, he consistently attended the Sunday service. The Fren-Am guy even pledged to help the church in its missions. He really felt sorry for what happened to him. Even though there was something inside him telling that he was not the right guy for his emotional member, Syrille, he still wanted him to continue serving God. He grabbed the plastic chair behind him and sat.

"I hope his with you, my Lord."

He mumbled as he reclined his back on his seat. And a husky voice caught his attention.

"Pastor James, hurry up. You must see this."

Curious, he immediately pulled his behind up and followed the guy who was running back to the newly extended room behind the church. There, a twenty four inches colored television was turned on.

The guy wearing an aquamarine shirt and a white below the knee shorts pointed the headline of the news. "Look Pastor, they are pursuing the one world currency."

Pastor James slightly shook his head. "I knew it. Jesus' return is happening soon."

Irma went to the lavatory while the three decided to sit on the couch. Syrille was seating beside Heichiro while Ken was seating on the small sofa on the young business man's right.

"Thank you for driving us there, Ken." Syrille smiled at him.

"It's my pleasure, Syrille-sama." He answered promptly.

"I guess Heichiro is lucky for having a patient and respectful subordinate like you." She praised, giving him a wink.

Ken smiled. He never thought he could meet a lady like her. Despite what happened, she managed to pull herself up and smile like nothing happened. He found her very attractive, especially when she started to cry. He did not know why but when he saw her crying and panicked about his deceased boyfriend, he could say she still looked pretty cute.

"Atleast we had fun in the field." Irma spoke, closing the door of the lavatory.

"Did you feel better now Syrille?" Heichiro asked, looking through her dark brown eyes.

"I guess so. Going there made me feel even better." she said as she reclined her back.

"You know what guys, I'm still curious about who Rhetea is."

Irma uttered as she walked in the living room and sat on the other small couch opposite to Ken.

"Rhetea?" Syrille gazed at her. "Who is she?"

"Hello, Syrille, I just said I'm wondering who the hell she is. Remember the code I received days ago?" she crossed her legs.

Syrille squinted. She could not remember it anymore. Being aware that her friend apparently forgot about it, she took out her cellular phone from her pocket and typed a message.

"Here's the code I was able to get a few days back." she showed it to her friend.

Syrille took the cellular phone and read the message aloud. "Rhetea's great words hoed. There is war. Apocalypse." She glanced at her friend. "I thought this is only a prank."

"You think so?" Irma asked, still could not believe the word "prank".

"It could be but I don't think the sender intended to joke around." Ken commented, looking at the window.

Silence surrounded the living room. Heichiro was thinking about what he read on the projector while Syrille was chatting with the Pastor. He was trying to recall the words he was able to read.

"Ken?" Irma uttered, uncertain about the guy's name. "Do you really think the sender wants to give me a warning?"

"If you're asking my opinion, yes. My master received different kinds of warning and threats every year. That kind of letter is unique. I don't think the sender wants to fool or send you nonsense things. It's a warning I guess."

"Ken is probably right." He took the cellular phone from Syrille.

"S-o, it's like a riddle, a proverb.." she paused. "a poem?"

The young Japanese tycoon smiled. "Or an anagram."

Irma and Syrille gazed at each other.

"An anagram master?" Ken was shocked after hearing the word anagram from his boss.

"Syrille, can you give me a pen and a sheet of paper?" Heichiro requested.

The puzzled lady nodded and went upstairs. After a few minutes, she came back holding a black pen and a sheet of yellow paper. Heichiro started to write and after deciphering the code, their eyes were nailed on the paper.

THE ERA'S RED HORSE WITH A GREAT SWORD.

APOCALYSPE/REVELATION

"It's about the bible. The four horse men." Syrille uttered, still looking at the paper. "The first code was sent to me and it's about the first horse man-the white horse with a rider who has a crown."

Ken smirked. "So you mean the sender is a priest who wants to warn you about the horses?"

Irma looked at Syrille. Her gaze was full of bewilderment.

Heichiro put down the pen and reclined his back. "I wonder why the sender wants to warn you about these things. That's so disturbing." He sighed and put his both hands over his nape.

"The only reason that I could see here is that the sender wants to inform us about the second coming of Jesus Christ." Syrille spoke matter-of-factly.

"And the question is why us?"

Irma heaved a heavy sigh and crossed her arms. All of them were confounded about what they had found out. The big question still hunted their minds. Time is running and they need to fathom the patterns or else, it's going to be late.

**Chapter Thirty One**

The morning sun began to rise above the clouds. People living along Abad Santos Avenue were busy preparing their uniforms and food but Pastor James was different. He woke up early in the morning not to go to the office but to pray-it was already his hobby. It was five o'clock in the big bulbous wall clock hanging in front of him; he just finished his morning devotion. He stretched his arms upward and pulled his butt up. His eyes looked at the small calendar on the side table. _Today is_ _Jhesca's birthday, I should prepare something for her._ He told himself.

The young pastor immediately walked out of his room and descended. He was about to go to the kitchen when he noticed a white envelope peeking in the small slit of the door.

"A letter?"

He took the envelope and opened it suddenly somebody knocked on the door. He immediately dropped it on the table and opened the door. A fair pretty little girl appeared in front of him.

"Good morning Pastor James." The little girl greeted.

"Good morning Pricsilla. What's that you brought here?" asked Pastor James, pointing at the plastic the girl was holding.

"Oh, my mom asked me to just deliver this pandesal here."

"Thank you my dear." He smiled at her and took 30 pesos from his pocket. "Here's the payment."

Pastor James handed her the money.

"But Pastor James, I only need 20, you gave me 30." The bewildered girl said, looking at the money.

"It's okay," he patted the girl's head. "It's my tip for you because you are a good girl."

"Thank you Pastor James."

The girl gave him a wide smile and blissfully walked off. He gently closed the door and put the plastic on the table. He went to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee then went back to the dining table.

"Who has written a letter for me?" he squinted and gently opened the envelope. "Probably this one is important." Pastor James lifted up his cup of coffee and sipped a little. His eyes widened as he read the content of the letter.


End file.
